We've Got Tonight
by RossLover2012
Summary: Ally goes on vacation to California for two months with her family, she wants to have a good time, and forget about her life back home for a while, forget about boys, and try to ignore her obnoxious sister. Until one day at the beach when she meets someone who changes her mind. Will she be able to handle the obstacles that are going to occur? AUSLLY, OOC. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

It's summer, which means it's time for our vacation. My family and I have been planning this vacation for months. As soon as I and my sister were out of school, we would be packing and leaving for California, and spending a whole two months there, visiting my aunt. I couldn't wait; it was going to be amazing. She has a nice beach house, which is where we're staying.

I'm so ready to leave sophomore year behind, and just lie down and chill on a nice sandy beach. Leave behind stupid Dallas who broke up with me a few months ago for Liza Jenkins. I mean, he totally is just dating her now because he couldn't get into my pants. I'm not going to just have sex with him so easily. That's all he talked about, and I'm glad I didn't give in, because he probably would have just broken up with me after.

One other thing that I really wish that I could leave behind too, is my sister. Her name is Victoria, she's fifteen and just super annoying. We're almost two years apart, my seventh birthday is in a few months, and you wouldn't know it. She looks about my age, maybe older. And I look about her age. Dallas would have probably left me for her too if he could've. She's been complaining about the trip since we first mentioned it. She doesn't want to go; she doesn't want to have to hang out with me and my family for a summer, she rather spend it with her friends.

We're on our way there now, and Victoria hasn't said a word since we left the airport. She has had her head buds in the whole time, and her phone open, texting while she could. She can be so stupid and act really spoiled. Sometimes I wish she was somebody else's sister. So I didn't have to deal with her.

Like every time I had mentioned Dallas before, she'd say stupid stuff like, "why is he even dating you, you have no boobs." Or "Your outfits suck." Things I should be actually saying to her, since I'm older and that's my job. But no, she acts like she's the older sister and I can't get her to shut the hell up about it.

Unfortunately, on the way to my Aunt's house in the rental car, she spoke up, "Can I like, just go back to the airport and go home?"

I can see my father's eyes roll in the rearview mirror; he just ignores her and concentrates on his driving. My mother is looking herself in her pocket mirror, and fixing her lipstick. She makes sure her appearance is nice. When no one answers her (we don't bother answering her anymore because it's pointless) she speaks up again, "You guys really suck you know."

Already fed up with her crap, I speak up, "Shut up Victoria. You should be glad you're going on this trip, not many kids get an opportunity to go to nice places like this." I say.

"Yeah, who cares what you say. You have no friends or boyfriends at home to miss anyway, so you would like it here." She says, staring at her phone.

My mother clears her throat but doesn't say anything, "Screw you. I have more friends than you." I say. Victoria laughs, hard. I think she even snorts.

"Yeah right, you only have Trish. And then you can't even keep a hot guy like Dallas." She always has to bring Dallas up, and now I'm getting even more pissed.

"You can't get one guy, at least I had one." I say.

Our parents are out of the car now; we're at our Aunt Tracy's house. They are probably at the trunk now, but mine and Victoria's conversation isn't over yet, so neither of us moves.

"Yeah, you can't keep a guy because your too prude to have sex with them, how sad." She says.

I can't believe she just said that. How does she know anything about my life? I don't talk to her about anything like this. I know she'd just ruin my life completely if she had actually known anything about my personal life, not that I have much of one. She's actually pretty right. I don't have many friends besides Trish.

"Because I have more respect for myself than others." I say, while getting out of the car. If I could get away with strangling her right now, I so would.

My aunt Tracy runs out to greet us. She's a small woman, in her 50's. She's really nice and a great cook, I've only met her one other time but I can't ever forget her fried chicken and biscuits. I really hope she makes it at least once while were here, "Wow Ally! You've really grown!" She says, while hugging me, squeezing me tight.

Victoria walks right by her into the house. I really need to slap her or something. I grab my bag, and leave hers in there. When I go into the house, it's prettier than I remember. It's so open, a lot of windows and screen doors, letting in the salt water smell from the ocean. Beautiful baby blue walls in the living room. And her kitchen, it's like my dream kitchen. It's huge, with a bar in the middle with stools, and one of those giant refrigerators, which hopefully contains some ready to cook chicken and biscuits.

"Your house is so beautiful." My mother says happily.

I walk over to the screen doors and look out to her back yard; beautiful green grass with her lawn chairs and beautiful flowers, and then there are stairs and that leads to the sand and the water. The beach is already full of people. I can't wait to go there.

I'm so thankful that my aunt's house is big, because I don't have to share a room with Victoria. I get one all to myself. I smile at the thought while I walk over to my parents talking with Aunt Tracy, "Your room is the second door on the right upstairs." Aunt Tracy says to me. I nod and grab my things.

My room has just as good of a view as the living room. I happily pranced around, throwing my stuff on my bed and checking everything out. My room is beach themed, how ironic. I grab my bathing suit out of my bag and lay it out on my bed. I don't want to leave right away, I don't want to be rude to Aunt Tracy and make her think that's the only reason I'm here. I mean it's what I am most excited about. But I am happy to be seeing her too.

I walk into the kitchen and Victoria's sitting on the couch, ignoring us. My parents are sitting at the bar, drinking lemonade and talking with auntie (it's what I call her), I walk over and take a seat. She pours me a glass of pink lemonade, my favorite. I take a sip of the ice cold lemonade, ice cubes hitting my lips. It's the most refreshing drink ever. I listen quietly to their small talk, itching to go to the beach. I wish my sister was normal, it's going to be weird going to the beach alone, not knowing anyone. I'll just bring my songbook as a distraction. I love my song book, I write songs and thoughts and personal things in it. I'm surprised I've kept it away from Victoria this long. I'd probably die of embarrassment if she were to ever read it.

"Honey, don't you want to go check out the beach?" Auntie says. My face lights up with a smile and I shake my head. That's all I really needed to hear, I was up and out of my seat in about 3 seconds. I go up to my room and grab my bikini and put it on. I grab my sun dress to cover up until I actually go in the water. I grab my tote bag that I bought specifically for this vacation, and throw in some sun block, a towel and my songbook.

The sand in my toes, feels awesome. Yeah, I know I live I Miami, and I can go to the beach all the time, but there's just something about California that gets me. I just don't know what it is, but I have a good feeling about this place. There's a bunch of people everywhere; lying on beach towels, sitting on lawn chairs, playing volleyball, and running into the ocean. And there are a lot of hot guys, abs everywhere! There's also a lot of girls is skimpy bikini's and it makes me feel like mine is an old lady's bathing suit or something, even though it's not. I should have worn the one I bought a few weeks ago, but I just thought it was a little revealing. Like have you ever heard that song? Itty bitty teeny winey yellow polka dot bikini… Yeah.

I find a lonely spot and set down my tote bag. I take off my dress and I lay out the towel and grab my song book and sit down. I breathe in the air, and look at the ocean. Now, this is the life. I get to be like this for the next two months, no distractions. No schoolwork to worry about, no boys, no nothing.

But then I see a boy running towards me, and I see the football flying too, he's going for it, he has to catch it. And he apparently doesn't notice me, because he trips of my tote bag and lands right on top of me, no, not across me, but like, right on top of me. His face was right in mine, and his stomach was directly touching mine. This blonde boy is smiling at me, and you'd think that wouldn't happen, since this is a very awkward situation.

And then he says it, "Hey. I'm Austin."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this story, i have a great feeling about it, i really like it. Read my other storys and don't forget to review! If you guys ever read my other stories, i would update really fast, and i probably won't update this one wicked fast. So bare with me! Enjoy.**

This boy is lying on top of me. I've never seen him before in my life, and he hasn't even moved an itch to get off of me, I mean who does that?

"I'm Ally." I say, and then he finally stands up. He puts his hand out, waiting for me to accept his help, so I do. I get a good look at him now, his slightly crooked smile, with perfect white teeth. His shaggy platinum blonde hair, it looks pretty soft. He's tall, but a lot of people are tall compared to me, I'm only about 5'2. But he has to be at least 6 foot. He has a six pack, which I felt only moments ago on my chest, talk about a strange feeling I go. His brown eyes, well let's just say they are breathtaking.

And then I remember my, no boys rule that I gave myself, so I try to erase all thoughts of this boy being attractive at all. He picks up the football that he missed catching by quite a distance and throws it to his friend. I almost think he did it on purpose, he was defiantly showing off, the way he threw the ball, and how perfect the spiral was, was just… perfect. And ignore thoughts once again.

"So, maybe I'll see you around." He says.

I nod, "Maybe." And sit back down on my towel. He jogs away, joining his buddies once again. I grab my book and fight the urge to write about him. It's not like I'll actually see him again. It was just some random freak accident, and like usual I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he just so happen to fall on top of me. It was kind of odd though, he clearly could have gone around me, and I don't see how he didn't notice me. But I highly doubt he did it on purpose. This isn't the movies, romantic things like this don't happen.

I sigh and decide to doodle in my book, nothing special, just random things like a football, and a guy tripping over a tote bag, and shaggy hair… Oh god. What am I doing? I throw my book into my bag and lay down, letting a loud sigh escape my mouth.

When I look up, I see Victoria's face hovering over me. I let out a small screech, "What the hell are you doing here?" I say, sitting up and putting a hand over my fast racing heart.

"We're here to visit the beach, that's what I'm doing." She says. She's in a red bikini that barely fits over her large breasts, and I'm surprised she's wearing a skirt over her bottoms that would show her ass, she doesn't care if creeps stare at her.

"Whatever. It's a big beach though, so don't be afraid to find a spot elsewhere." I say. But she sits down next to me on the sand, "Nah, I like this view right here." I follow her eyes and she's staring, right at Austin. Great, now he'll probably come and fall on top of her and then they'll go get married because she'll have sex with him or something.

"You're a creep." I said.

She smiles, a creepy smile (that just proves my point) and says, "Um those guys are hot. I'm a normal teenage girl."

I laugh coldly, "There is not one thing normal about you."

She gives me a pissed off look and gets up and walks away. I lie back on the towel and decide to tan for a little while. The sun is shining, and it's extremely warm and really bright. My sunglasses aren't doing their job, such a shame. After about 45 minutes of this, I get way too overheated and decide to go in the ocean. I walk over to the edge and stand there and wait for a wave to come so that the water would only hit my toes, that way I could test the water first. It doesn't take long; the waves are pretty persistent today, the waters cold but not cold enough to keep me out of it.

I look over, along the beach, and that boy Austin is looking at me. I look away fast, and hope he didn't notice me looking at him. But he was looking at me so; I guess that wouldn't have been a big deal if he noticed me looking back; I over think things too much.

I walk into the water, and once it gets deep enough, I dive right in, very gracefully I might add, which is rare for me, because I am far from graceful. I'm actually pretty clumsy. I always trip over things, and fall off of things, yeah it's quite bad.

I come up for air about a minute later, feeling refreshed from the beautiful feeling the water is giving me. My skin is burning out from my new tan, but the air feels cold. I run out of the water and go to my towel. I wrap it around me slowly and rinse out my wet hair.

After I let myself dry just a bit in the sun, I grab my stuff and decide to head back to the beach house. I'm starving and it must be dinner time. I wonder what my auntie has prepared. I doubt she's going to cook my favorite meal right away, maybe she won't at all. But that's fine, because she is a great cook no matter what it is that she prepares.

When I get onto the yard I see Victoria, sitting on a chair, playing with her IPod. She could be sitting on the beach, but she decides to sit there, on the lawn. I won't bother complaining though, I'm glad she isn't around any cute boys at the beach. I don't need to watch her with a bunch of guys all summer when I can't even keep one at home. Wow, I'm starting to sound like her.

When I walk into the back door, I can already smell something delicious. I run upstairs and change back into my shorts and shirt, and hang up my bathing suit on a clothes line on my balcony (yes my room has a balcony. Awesome right) and then I quickly dart down the stairs, hunger controlling my every thought. I go into the kitchen and I see three pizzas on the counter, one cooked and the other two still being prepared. My face lights up at the sight of the cooked pizza, Hawaiian pizza, my favorite! The delicious ham, and chunks of pineapple, that's like the most amazing mixture that's ever hit my taste buds on my tongue.

Auntie see's my face and nods her head in approval, allowing me to grab a slice. And I do. I grab the biggest slice that was cut and bite into it, the warm gooey cheese melting in my mouth, the amazing pineapple and ham mixture. I giggle with happiness and auntie laughs at me too. I look around for my parents and they are sitting out on the deck.

"How was the beach?" Auntie asks me.

I take a few more bites and chew fast, and then swallow hard. I thought I might choke, and that's when she gives me another glass of pink lemonade. I give her a face that says, "Thanks, I was dying." And sip a big gulp.

"It was good. Very beautiful I might add." I say.

"Ah yes. It never gets old." She says with a smile.

Victoria comes in now, eyeing the food, "Hawaiian, Gross." She says, while grabbing a pear and walking up stairs. I roll my eyes. I don't see how we're related at all. Maybe she is adopted and my parents just never said anything. Or she's an alien. Yeah, alien sounds about right.

After dinner, I go up to my room and decide to start some of my summer reading. I know, it sounds really lame right. I'm on vacation from school, and from basically my life at home, and I'm going to do some summer reading. But in my defense, I need something to keep my preoccupied. I had already gone to the beach, and then ate, and talked with my family. I don't want to go to the beach at night, seeing as I don't know anyone, and who knows what goes on at the beach at night, right?

The book I have to read is, 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen… Austen, Austin… Austin, blonde hot boy… Wow really; get a hold of yourself Ally Dawson. Okay, so maybe I will wait on the whole reading thing. I decide to go for a walk on the beach anyway, mind as well check out what I could be missing if I don't.

I put on a tube top, and some long shorts. No bikini for me, since I'm obviously not going swimming at night. I notify my parents of what my plans are. Luckily Victoria is in her room or working on her space ship or something, and isn't around when I tell them, so that means I get to go by myself. Which, I don't want to but I rather be without her. It's sad really, if you think about it. Aren't sisters supposed to get a long? Especially one's pretty close in age. Of course siblings never actually get a long all the time. They have their moments of happiness, and being helpful and saving each other's lives because no matter what, your still family. But moments like that don't exist with Victoria and me.

Like this one time, she was practically drowning in our neighbor's pool, and you know who saved her? Me. I mean she practically owes me her life now, you'd think she'd respect me, but never. I even think that if it was the other way around, she would have let me drown.

I walk towards the beach, and there are a lot of people still out here, having bonfires, and still playing different beach sports under small lamps. I could go to the boardwalk, but I don't feel like walking all that way tonight. So I'll stick with the beach. I walk past my spot from earlier, and go farther down. I see another bonfire, but a huge one. Nothing like the others I've seen. There are also a lot of people there too. I wonder if this is just a private party or not, until I see a small sign, "Beach Party Fridays!"

Okay, so they have a beach party every Friday, interesting. I take it that means it is actually opened to everyone. I walk over cautiously, kind of scared now. There are a lot of strange people here. Like adults over the age of 40, getting drunk and having a great time. Young teenagers, making out on different sides of the fire, even little kids running around. How insane.

I walk over to the table that has a row of coolers on it. Almost all of them are full of alcohol, except for the last one that has different sodas in it. I decide I'm not thirsty at all.

I walk over to the other side of the fire and walk towards the ocean line. I sit next to it, alone and watch the beautiful dark water, and the moon shining it's reflection off of it. The air has a slight chill to it, but nothing too terrible. I could have brought a sweater or something though. I'm so caught up in my thoughts of the weather and the things I'm seeing that I don't realize someone is starting to sit down, right next to me.

I turn and look at them, it's Austin, "Hey again." He says with a smile. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt, unbuttoned I might add. He's wearing khaki long shorts too, with lime green converse. I look him up and down and then study his face, "Hi." I say calmly.

He's talking to me again, and this time on purpose. He didn't fall, or anything, he just sat next to me, because he wanted too. But what I don't understand is, why? I could see if I looked like Victoria or something. I'm just plain and simple.

"I was hoping I'd see you again." He says. I just stare at him, in the eyes. He returns that stare, breaking away for a few seconds, but then coming back.

"Really?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah I felt bad about how we met. I hope I didn't weird you out or anything."

All I can think on the inside is how, I didn't feel weird at all, and "It's fine. It didn't bother me." I tell him. He smiles again, "Well that's good. So are you here visiting?"

"Yes, I'm visiting my aunt. What about you?" I ask him.

"Nah, I live just over there. I'm always at the beach." He says.

"That's awesome. I wish I lived here." I say.

"Where do you live?" He asks me.

"Miami." I say.

He laughs, "Well I hear Miami is very nice." He says.

"Not as nice as here." I say. I've never had a boy, who looks so perfect, fall on me at the beach in Miami. I've only had boys like Dallas, who made me feel like shit.

"Well, I hope you'll have a summer you'll never forget." He says with a wink, "Me too." I say with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, enjoy! Oh, and just a reminder. My story is rated T! So don't be offended by any swear words i might use or sexual references!**

A few minutes after we were talking, some girl came over and practically dragged Austin away from me. Score for Ally, 0. Score for skanky blonde, 1.

I walk home and take my time, inhaling the ocean smell for as long as I could. When I get inside, I go straight up to my room. I take a shower, and then go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow I'll run into a new girl best friend to hang out with me. I know that won't be Victoria, that's for sure.

In the morning we have a family breakfast on the porch. Apparently a good friend of auntie's is coming over. He's a young boy who helps her with yard work, and waters her plants and feeds her cat when she's away. She's known him and his parents for years, and they just live up the street. She say's I'll like him, but I don't even want to think of boys anymore. I'm trying to get away from that, after Dallas and everything, and now that Austin kid is around me, and he just gives me this odd feeling. Now, my auntie is going to bring in another boy that I'm going to have to worry about? Come on. Maybe he'll just go for Victoria and make my life easier.

I sit down at the table, and auntie is putting scrambled eggs on our plate. Victoria is at the beach, and didn't bother to show up, so the empty space next to me must be for our guest. I sigh at the thought of having to sit next to him now.

She brings out the plate of bacon and I take as much as I can. My parents shoot me a look, but come on, bacon is the best. I bite into a piece when I hear the doorbell ring. He's here, how wonderful. I poke at my eggs with my fork and wait for auntie to bring him out.

I can hear her talking to him, and then I hear the patio door open. I'm still poking at my eggs when I hear him. I look up, and the 'young man' that's such a good friend of my auntie, just so happens to be… Austin. I look at him, and he looks at me, and a huge smile appears on his face. He's guided to the seat next to me, and nods. He sits down in the chair as she introduces him to my parents first.

"Lester, Julie, this is Austin." He stands up slightly, stretching his hand over to my father and shaking it first, and then my mothers. They say hello politely and continue to nibble at their breakfast. And now, it's our turn. Auntie looks at me, "That's my niece, Ally." Instead of shaking my hand, he nods and we both smile and giggle.

My aunt gives us a weird look. Austin speaks up, "We've actually met already." He says.

I nod, "Yes, on the beach yesterday." I say.

You've got to be kidding me right, him, of all the guys that live around here?

"Well what a tiny world! Isn't he a lovely boy?" My aunt says. I'd sigh out loud if I could, but I'll just stick with screaming very loudly, in my head that is.

"Yes." I say and start to eat my cold eggs.

Austin eats slowly, studying everyone. He talks sports with my dad, they just so happen to like the same teams, of just about all the sports. Then, he talks flowers and cats with my aunt. He tells my mother that her lipstick is very pretty, and asked if she ever modeled before. Wow, he knows just the right words to say to each of them. He doesn't say much to me at all, and I'm sort of offended. I half expected him to ask me if I've written books before or something. I'm glad Victoria isn't here; she would have totally gotten all of his attention, and then would have rubbed it in my face.

After breakfast, I offer to do the dishes, and Austin even offers to help. Is he really Mr. Perfect? I mean it could be a giant act. But oh well, I accept his offer. I start washing them and he grabs a towel to dry them. I take my time, but I'm not sure why. It could be so I get to spend more time with this boy that I can't figure out, or maybe I just don't want to break something.

He sighs, towel in hand. I look at him, "What?" I say.

"You're so… Slow." He says, and starts laughing, pretty hard.

"What's that supposed to me?" I ask him, offended.

"Nothing, it's just… You've been washing that one dish for like 10 minutes. I need something to dry." He says.

"Okay, dry this then." I say, and splash him, a huge splash full of soapy water. It soaks into his red v-neck shirt. He has extremely good taste in clothes, too. He screams slightly, it was kind of a girly sound, but oddly very cute. He grabs the water nozzle that comes out of the sink and sprays me, right in the face with it. I try to take it from him but he's too strong. He just keeps spraying me with it. I keep screaming and laughing all at once, he's returning my hysteria as I continue to splash him with the water that isn't drowning my shirt.

Our parents run in, obviously frightened by our odd noises, "What are you two doing?" My mother says, and Austin automatically stops the water from squirting everywhere and puts it back. We just stand there awkwardly, and then burst out laughing again. Auntie comes in and see's us. She looks at the soapy water mess we made everywhere and sighs, "You two clean this up right away." She says it seriously, almost with anger, but I swear I see a small smile on her face when she walks out of the room.

"Well, good job." He says while grabbing us both towels from the cabinet across the room. I didn't even know that's where they were. He knows this house better than me. He chucks the towel at me playfully and I giggle, "What do you mean? It's your fault." I say.

His mouth drops, "What how?" He asks.

"You called me slow. What was I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Well, clean the dish faster." He says and laughs. I do too; I don't think I've laughed this hard in a long time. I take my towel and wipe up the sink and counter near me. He does the same on his side. I take down the curtain from the window, it's soaked. I go upstairs to my room and hang it outside next to my bikini. When I turn around, Austin's standing right there, I jump back, scared. I didn't realize that he had followed me, "Sorry, I didn't know you were standing right there." I say.

"It's okay; I kind of snuck up on you." He says.

I walk through the doorway, back into my room. I go over to my suitcase and grab a dry shirt. I'm about to take it off, because I thought Austin had left the room, but he hadn't. It's half way over my bra when I turn around and he's still standing there. My mouth drops and I pull my shirt back down, "I thought you left."

He covers his eyes politely, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize… I'll go now." He says and walks out the doorway. I sigh and sit down on my bed. He's making it so hard not to think about him.

After I put my dry shirt on, I walk downstairs, and the worst thing that could happen, is. Austin's sitting on my couch, and sitting right next to him is Victoria, in her skimpy bathing suit, playing with her hair, trying to be flirty. I feel like puking. I sigh and walk by them, but Austin notices me and gets up and walks into the kitchen with me. That makes me smile; he picked to talk to me over Victoria. I bet that just makes her extremely pissed.

I stop smiling before I turn around to face him. He's just looking at me, "I'm sorry about before." He says. It's not that big of a deal, who cares if he saw me in my bra? He's been on top of me in my bikini. I think bikini tops show more than bras. Well, not mine, but Victoria's does.

"Don't worry about it." I say nicely.

"Well I don't want you to think I'm some creep." He says, "I'm really not. I'm different from most guys."

I want to laugh, because boy have I heard that many times, but I just nod and grab some lemonade out of the fridge, "Want some?" I ask him, he nods and I grab two glass cups.

"So, I should get home soon but, want to go to the board walk with me tonight?" He asks. He's asking me to go to the boardwalk with him? He really wants to hang out with me, again? Damn it, damn it, damn it! No boys Ally, no boys!

"Sure." I say smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Just a reminder, this is rated T! **

I'm getting ready in my room to leave with Austin, and I'm throwing all my clothes from my suitcase around the room. Why didn't I pack anything, attractive? God, I'm so plain. I should borrow some of Victoria's clothes, if she'd ever let me. But that's insane right? She walks into my room while I'm searching through one huge pile and sits down on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks.

"Let's see. That's none of your ducking business." Ducking, I know. I'm pathetic. She laughs at my words and looks at my mess, "It's obviously something. Are you going to go stalk that hot boy Austin?" She asks.

I smile, "Actually, for your information, I'm going with him to the boardwalk. He invited me." Her face turns from evil, to shock. She just looks at me, stares me in the face, and I guess she's waiting for me to crack and admit to lying about this. But I'm not, so I just smile wide at her.

"He probably feels bad for you or something." She says, standing up and heading for my door, "Jealous much?" I say happily. But she just walks away, pretending that I'm not even there.

I decide on my blue flowered sun dress. Good enough, I guess. It really shouldn't matter how I'm dressed anyway, it's not like I like him, or he likes me or anything like that. It's just two human beings, going to the boardwalk.

I met up with him outside, and I couldn't help but notice he changed his clothes and sort of dressed up, just like me. Is he trying to impress me? Nah I doubt that. But he's wearing a plaid long sleeve shirt, with a vest over it and a red tie, along with a pair of ripped up jeans. His hair is extra messy, but extremely adorable. I can't help but smell extra axe on him too.

"Hello Ally." He says with a big smile.

"Hello Austin." I say back.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life?" He asks.

I start to laugh and his face turns sad, "What?" He asks me.

"You're being a little extreme aren't you?" I ask him. Clearly, this won't be the best night of my life. I would think the best night of my life would be, falling in love, or winning a million dollars, or becoming immortal, or having sex for the first time with the one you love. But going to the boardwalk with a boy you've known for a few days, the best night of your life? No.

"I was uh kidding." He says. Well, Ally strikes again, of failing at life. I always ruin conversations with boys and everyone else; always have to make things so damn awkward. I'll be sure to not talk again for the night.

"Sorry." (After that word of course)

"It's fine. Let's go." He says and we start walking towards the beach.

It's a quiet walk. Because like I said, there will be no words from me anymore. I guess he didn't want to talk either. I probably blew the whole night now. Maybe I should just set him up with Victoria.

When we get to the boardwalk, he grabs my hand and pulls me to the giant stage. I've heard about it, it's where a lot of famous singers sing. No one's on the stage, but it looks like they may be setting up. Austin makes me stand right near the front of the stage.

"Enjoy the show." He says, and runs away.

Say what? _Enjoy the show_? He's just going to leave me here, alone. What the hell. I'm kind of pissed now, did he just like ditch me? He must have. He has a lot of girls that want him, or just his attention. I'm sure of that.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage turn on, and Austin appears, running out onto the center, "Hey everyone. I'm Austin Moon. Thanks for coming out here again tonight!" He says.

I don't understand this. But he starts to sing… Yes that's right, I said that, _Starts to sing_. Right when you think he couldn't get more, I don't know, perfect, he does. He's start to sing, and his voice, extremely good, which makes me find him suddenly, even hotter than he already was. The way he acts on stage, he seemed so confident. He was dancing, singing, and being amazing. I was pretty much, awe struck.

He starts singing this song, 'Mony, Mony.' I've never heard it before, but the way he's singing it, the way he's moving with his guitar. Good lord is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Wait, I'm outside, so I guess it can't really get hot in here…

"You make me feel, so, good." He sings, getting so into it. I can barely stand to listen, or watch anymore. He's just making me… want him. I mean, he's perfect; and extremely attractive right now. But I can't think like this. I hardly know him, I just got out of a terrible relationship, and I promised myself I wouldn't fall for any more guys. I turn around and walk away, far away from that stage. I don't feel badly about ditching Austin, because technically he ditched me. I mean, we were supposed to hang out and instead he starting singing and making me want him.

I take a seat next to the beach, right near the water, ignoring the waves splashing onto my feet, and even sometimes splashing under me. I just can't think straight. And the only answer to my problems must be hormones. Yeah, that's right, hormones. I really liked Dallas when we dated, but I can't say I was ever attracted to him. Like, I didn't even like kissing him that much, and I'm already having sexual fantasies about Austin? Kill me now.

Before I can get myself together, Austin's walking towards me. His show must be over. I ignore him though, and continue to stare hard at the ocean; wishing I could just jump in and swim, and swim as far as possible, without coming up for air. I want to be like a mermaid or something, and able to hold my breath for so long, that way I wouldn't have to face anyone.

He takes a seat next to me, all of this too familiar, "Why'd you ditch me?" he asks calmly. I almost expect him to be joking, but the look in his eye is serious.

"Technically, if you think about it, you ditched me." I say; not taking my eyes off of the water. He sighs, "How so?" he asks.

"Because, you invited me to the boardwalk, to hangout, to have fun, to have the 'best night of my life' and all you did was make me stand alone and watch you sing." I say.

"I wanted you to know the real me. And then I had other things planned for us, but you left." He says.

I turn and look at him, but he's the one staring elsewhere now, "I'm sorry. I really enjoyed your song." I say. I wanted to say, the way you moved with that guitar, and I wish I _was_ the guitar. But that'd be beyond psycho, right?

"Thanks. Want to go get some food now?" he asks, standing up, reaching out for me. Just like when we first met. I smile and nod and take his hand.

We walk over to a food stand, and he orders us both burgers. We walk over to a set of picnic tables. They're all empty, so we chose the farthest one from everyone else, near the ocean. I sit down on one side, and I expect him to sit down on the other, but he sits down next to me. It's sort of, reassuring. He wants to be close to me.

I take one bite into the burger, and it's officially the best burger I've ever consumed. I take each bite slow and savor the flavor. Austin devours his in about two minutes. I don't know if that's because he thinks it's really good, or just because he's a guy.

When we're done, he asks if I'd like to go for a night swim. But I remembered that I didn't decide to wear my bathing suit under my clothes so I shake my head, "I don't have my bathing suit on." I say.

He smiles, "You have underwear on, don't you?" he says.

I suddenly remember earlier, when he almost saw me in my bra, and how I thought to myself that a bra is not that much different than a bikini top, like Victoria's. But I usually wear less revealing bathing suits, because that's just how prude I am. I mean, Victoria's two years younger than me and she dresses better.

Now if this was anyone else wanting me to go swimming with them in my underwear, like Dallas or someone, I'd be pissed, sketched out even. But there's just something about Austin that makes me want to do things I never have before, take risks, break out of my shell. I know it's so soon to tell, but maybe he isn't like most guys.

"Yes, yes I do." I say with a smile.

He takes off his shirt, exposing his familiar abs that I love and runs for the water, "Last one there buys us another burger!" he yells on his way.

This is it Ally, live a little. It's summer anyway, right? I take off my dress and run after him towards the water. He dives in and I jump in after him. The waters cold, and hits me with a shock. But after i feel numb for a few moments, it feels sort of good. Austin swims around me, pretending to be a shark. It makes me giggle so hard I get a cramp in my rib and then fall under water. I make Austin think I'm drowning and he grabs on to me. When I come up for air I start laughing at him, he calls me mean and dunks me under the water. I start to playfully hit his abs. Yeah, they are rock hard.

After about an hour of swimming we both walk back onto the beach. I grab my dress and slip it back on immediately I could have sworn there was disappointment on Austin's face. He grabs his shirt but keeps it off, and I'm fine with that.

"It's late, I'll walk you home." He says.

And with that, he walks me home. When we get to the front of my house, I stand in front of him awkwardly. We're silent for a few moments until he speaks, "I had a great time tonight Ally."

I smile, "I had a great time too. You make the adventurist Ally come out." I can't believe I said that.

He smiles and kicks some dirt around with his foot, "Well, hopefully I'll see you again." He says. I nod, and walk into my house. When I shut the door, I lean against it and sigh. I can't help but have a huge smile on my face. It was seriously, the best night of my life. And I'm scared as hell.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I find myself disappointed that Austin hadn't joined us for breakfast again. I much rather it had been him than Victoria. She kept giving me the evil eye every time I would look at her; why? I have no idea.

My father is eating a pile of pancakes, and he must be enjoying them a lot; he hasn't said anything to any of us. My mother is eating strawberries and humming happily to herself. Why they had a daughter like Victoria; the world may never know.

"So, how was your date with Austin?" Auntie says happily while walking over to the table with a pitcher of orange juice. I sigh, knowing that a smart remark is about to come in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., "Date? Yeah right. Who'd date that?" Victoria says.

My mother shushes her and auntie sits down at the table, "So?" She says, still wanting all the info. I sigh and think of what to say, "Yeah it wasn't a date. We just hung out at the board walk. He performed there too, he's a singer." I say. But I regret it right away. Victoria's eyes light up and she's listening to me now. But I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing even more information about Austin.

"Yes, I was aware of that information. I went to one of his gigs once. He's such a talent." Auntie says while pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Maybe I should get to know him." Victoria says, in a way to happy type of way.

I shoot her a dirty look, "Or not." I say. She laughs and stands up out of her seat, "Yeah, like you have a chance. See you. I'm going to the beach to find my dream guy." And with that, she exits the room; _her _dream guy? I think not. She always has to ruin my life. She can't ever allow me to be happy. Suddenly not hungry any more, I get up out of my seat and run up into my room. I sit down on the floor and stare out the balcony doors.

Sure, Austin gives me attention now, but once Victoria get's a hold of him, it will be 'nice knowing you Ally' and then I'm screwed all over again. I think staying home for the summer would have just been the better decision. I cup my face in my hands and sigh loudly.

"Ally, we're all going to the beach, want to go?" My father yells from downstairs. I think for a minute. I did come with my family after all, to be on vacation, with them, so I mind as well go, "Be there in a second." I yell down at him.

I go to grab my bathing suit that is still hanging out on the line and decide to break out my actual bikini, you know, the one I'd never dare wear. My other bikini is basically a tank top and the bottoms look like really short shorts. But this bikini, pink and hardly any fabric, this is a real bikini, more like a Victoria bikini. But I'm taking risks now, you know.

I grab it and put it on, and then I put on a cover skirt for my bottoms. I grab my towel and walk downstairs where everyone's waiting for me. No one says anything, which must be because they are used to my sister's outfits.

We walk down to the beach and my parents set up their chairs and beach towels, while my aunt sits on the sand and starts reading a book. I look around the beach, wondering where Victoria is. But I don't see her, so I set my towel down and take off my skirt and lie down, trying to tan. About five minutes later, I can hear my parents talking to someone, I open my eyes and I see Austin, no shirt on, tan, he must have been at the beach for a while now. He's talking to my dad about a game last night, and then he notices me, he looks me up and down and I swear his jaw almost drops, but he clears his throat and goes back to focusing on my father and his conversation. I giggle to myself and pretend to focus on my tanning, eyes closed, and arms stretched out.

After a longer conversation, Austin sits down next to me. I pretend to not care, and I can tell he's looking at me, waiting for me to say something. But Victoria appears out of nowhere and sits in front of Austin. She looks him in the face and practically makes him pay attention to her. She says how nice his hair is and then practically starts begging him to go for a swim with her. He tries to come up with some excuses but she won't have it. Eventually, she pulls him by the arm and makes him go for a swim with her. I sigh and continue to tan. I don't know what to do with him. I don't want Victoria to think she can get him, because I can tell he has some interest in me, at least I think so.

After a while, Austin and Victoria come back, and he's giving her a piggy back ride. The sight makes me feel weird, like crying, or throwing up. I look away quickly and pretend to doodle in the sand with my hand. I can hear them both laughing and then I realize Austin is sitting back next to me. I look up at him and he smiles at me; water still dripping from his shaggy wet hair that's all over the place. I smile back at him, and then go back to my sand drawing.

"I guess I'm coming over for dinner tonight." He says. Oh, how wonderful, probably to hang out with Victoria after.

"Nice." I say.

"Yeah, your aunt is making some famous chicken and biscuits…" He says, and my face lights up and I clap my hands excitedly, "Seriously!" I squeal.

He looks at me weird, and now I feel extremely stupid and horribly embarrassed, but then he laughs, "It's that good eh?" he says. I nod, "It's the best thing ever!" I say.

"Well, I look forward to it then. Save me a seat next to you." He says and winks. Then he gets up and walks away, ignoring Victoria as he walks by. Score 1 for Ally! I now am extremely excited for dinner tonight, and it's either because Austin's coming and wants to be seated next to me or it's because my aunt is making me my favorite dinner, or hey it could even be both. All I know is, I'm tempted to put on a cute unlike Ally outfit for dinner.

After a long day at the beach, we decide to head back to the house. Auntie goes right to the kitchen to start on dinner, and I told her to make sure Austin is seated next to me, it made her smile, and I didn't want to know what she may be thinking. I went upstairs and took a shower, and studied my clothes for the next hour. Should I wear this tube top, this tank top, or this dress? I have no idea. Victoria stalks by, looking into my room but not coming in. She's wearing a belly shirt and a short skirt. She needs a new wardrobe. She looks like she's never bought new clothes and still wears the ones from middle school, and that's why they are too small, you know, because she's grown? I giggle out loud to what I just thought. I pay back attention to my clothes, deciding that I'm going to wear this baby doll style black shirt with yellow flowers and a pair of shorts. It's basically an Ally type of outfit; I don't really have enough energy to try to look better.

I go downstairs and sit down at the table, the food isn't ready yet, but I don't have anything to do. So I just sit there and sit from my lemonade and wait. My parents walk by occasionally, looking for something or grabbing a drink from the table. I wonder when Austin's going to arrive, and how Victoria is about to try ruin my life most likely. Maybe she'll tell him embarrassing things or make fun of my hair. You just never know with her. It's one of her many terrible traits.

I hear the doorbell ring, and I tell auntie I'll get it since she's busy with dinner and all. When I open the door, Austin's standing there. He's wearing a plaid pink and purple shirt, unbuttoned with a purple v-neck shirt under it, with a pair of ripped jeans. He looks really cute. He even smells extremely good too. I smile and motion for him to come in. I sit back down at the table and he sits next to me. It's just the two of us at the table; everyone else is doing other things that I don't know of, "So, dinner still being cooked?" Austin asks me.

I nod, "Yes. She should be done cooking soon." I say.

"Awesome. You look really pretty tonight." He says sweetly. And I just can't help but blush, "Thanks." I say with a smile. Victoria walks in now, and takes a seat. She just stares at us. Austin looks at me, questioning her actions. I just shrug and right when Victoria is about to say something horrid, my parents walk in, "Nice to see you again son." My father says.

Austin says hello to them and we wait for auntie, who comes in with a big bowl of biscuits and chicken. She gives us a bunch each and we all sit in silence and eat. Victoria eats slowly, eyeing Austin; making it completely obvious. I want to jump over the table and start strangling her, but instead I eat the amazing food my aunt has prepared. Austin seems to enjoy it, he has seconds, but I think it's only because auntie insisted and he didn't want to seem rude. When we're finished, she surprising us with homemade strawberry short cake. We all moan because we're all so full already and she will be insulted if we don't eat some. So I take a small piece and so does Austin. My parents and Auntie take their desserts outside to the porch and Victoria stays seated. Austin and I glance at each other every once in a while and grin.

"Austin, want to go for a walk on the beach?" Victoria asks Austin. I look at Austin, and he shakes his head, "No thanks." He says. On the inside, I'm laughing my ass off, but on the outside I'm innocently eating my strawberry shortcake.

Victoria's expression turns pissed so she gets up and goes outside with the other adults. When I'm done I take my own bowl and Austin's and put it in the dishwasher. Austin's standing there watching me.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asks me. That is actually a rather good question. I hadn't planned on doing anything after dinner. Maybe just go up to my room and pass out eventually, "I have no plans." I say.

"Oh, well can I stay here and hang out with you or something?" He asks.

"Sure, that's fine. We could go hang out in my room. I have a T.V in there." I say. He nods and I guide him up to my room even though he's already been in there.

I sit down on my bed and lean against the wall. He hesitates but sits next to me too, a well distance away. I turn on the T.V and flip through the channels. I ask him what he likes to watch but he says it doesn't matter. I turn to the movie channel and there's some scary movie on. We both focus on the T.V and stay in silence. After a while I start to get tired. I try to force myself to keep my eyes open, but I start drifting away.

The next thing I know, my head is on Austin's shoulder, and I'm just waking up. The movie is far over, showing a whole different movie. I turn my head and Austin's smiling at me. I sit up and turn red, "I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay. I thought the whole thing was cute." He says. I turn even redder now and smile. But he speaks again, "I was tempted to put my arm around you and let you sleep on my chest, but I figured that might creep you out." I smile, "Not at all." I whisper to him.

The whole idea of being in my bed with Austin makes my thoughts go wild. But I ignore them as much as possible and keep them in the back of my brain. He looks at the clock and then looks back at me, "I should probably go home." He says.

I nod and stand up, planning on walking him to the door, but he stops me before we leave my room, "You are tired, go to sleep." He says nicely. I nod in agreement, I am pretty tired. When I think he's going to leave, he does something unexpected. He stretches his arms out, asking for a hug. I walk into him, letting him wrap his arms around my waste while I attempt to put my arms around his neck, he's so much taller than me. Our hug lasts longer than a normal friendly hug, and I get the most amazing feeling in the world. It just feels so right, and he's so gentle, and he smells so good. He breaks away first, and I smile at him, "Goodnight Ally."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry i haven't updated in awhile. I've been writing it and such, and i've been busy with my boyfriends graduation and i've had bad allergy attacks and my eyes haven't been feeling too well. I'll have a larger chapter up next time. Until then, enjoy.**

**Reminder this is rated T!**

I barely slept a wink last night, because, obviously I couldn't stop thinking of that hug; or Austin for that matter. It was just all too perfect, you know? Or maybe there is no such thing, and I'm just crazy. Maybe Victoria abducted me one night and screwed around inside my head. I actually think that might have happened. I am now afraid to sleep at night.

I dragged myself out of bed and went downstairs. I look goofy when I first wake up, I mean who doesn't? My hair is all over the place and I look tired still and all that. I sit down at the table across from Victoria and eat the waffles auntie prepared for everything. I'm minding my own business eating and I realize the Alien, I mean Victoria, has not stopped looking at me since I sat down. I look at her and then say, "Do you have a problem?" politely.

"Why are you so ugly?" She asks me.

"Why are you so immature?" I ask her.

"Why do you act like your 80 years old?"

"Why do you dress like a slut?"

"Why do you dress in ugly clothes, oh I know, to match your ugly face?"

Finally, my mother interrupts our little disagreement, "Girls! Both of you, quiet." She says.

"It's her, not me." I say nicely. Victoria snorts at me, "It's you both. Now you two need to start getting a long better. You both are going to spend the day at the beach today, together. I better not hear any excuses. You are doing it, or we're going home early." My mom threatens.

Going home early? I can't even deal with the thought of leaving at all, but early? Not going to ever happen. I nod in agreement to my mother, and Victoria just shrugs.

A day with Victoria at the beach, oh I can see everything going smoothly, just kidding. I walk up stairs and get ready, throwing on my bathing suit and packing my bag. I think of ditching her when we arrive there, but that's something she would do, and if she does it than I won't have to be in trouble by my parents.

"Let's just go." Victoria says while I walk down the stairs. I nod and lead the way out the door. She doesn't have to right to be angry about this, seeing as it was so her fault. She started our conversation by calling me ugly.

She does what I knew she would do, ditches me automatically, which is fine. When we both get home, we will act like we hung out all day and had an amazing time and no one will know. Even though I don't think my mom is stupid enough to believe that, but I think she just wanted us out of the house.

I walk along the shore line, staring at the water. It's a pretty windy day but not enough to make the air cold. I can't help but think of what my mother said earlier, about going home early. All I can think of now is, I will be going home eventually. I mean, I knew that of course, but I just didn't want to really think about it. I wanted to think it wasn't true. I loved this place, and I don't want to go back to my life at home, with boys like Dallas, and not Austin. And school, and a place where I am just Ally the plain, song writer with only one friend, and I'll have to watch Victoria be popular, and have a bunch of boyfriends and friends and have her rub it all in my face, it's ridiculous.

I decide to go to the boardwalk and get something to eat; there are a lot of different good food places there. I decide to go to this cute surf themed restaurant. I sit down at the bar part and order a strawberry smoothie. It's extremely good; thick and chunks of strawberries fill my straw. I order a hot dog and wait. I happen to look over to the door and I see Austin walking in, with some girl. I turn away and focus on my smoothie. I start to use my straw to play with the thick substance, poking around for the giant strawberry chunks. Who could he be with, is the question, but I realize it's a dumb question. He lives here, goes to school here, hangs out here; of course he has many friends that are girls, many possible girlfriends. He would never pick me, someone who is only going to be here for a short time, over someone he can see all the time. I sigh, why am I even thinking of this? It's not like he likes me or I like him. I'm just another 'friend'.

When my food arrives, I'm suddenly not hungry. I sit and stare at my food, and drink the rest of my smoothie, which was even harder to swallow it all down. Austin notices me I guess, because I see him walking over to me. The girl stays where they were seated, and Austin sits in the empty stool next to me, "Hey Ally. What are you doing here all by yourself?" He says with his sweet smile. I wanted to say something along the lines of, well I don't have a bunch of guys to hang out with, or nothing, being my normal loner self like back home, but instead I shrug, "I am supposed to be spending quality time with Victoria, so we split up." I say, and he laughs at my words.

"Oh. Well want to go do something?" He asks.

I look over to the girl he was with and she's paying attention elsewhere. Then he notices my actions and says, "Oh, her? She's just a friend I bumped in to, but I rather hang out with you." I smile automatically, I can't help it.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods, "Yes. Let's go." He says, grabbing my hand and starting to pull me away, "Wait, I have to pay!" I say with a laugh.

I grab some money out of my pocket and leave it next to my food. We walk towards the mini golf place, it has an awesome view, "We are going mini golfing!" He says happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry i haven't been updating. Life has been busy! Here's a wicked short chapter to keep you going. sorry!**

Yes, Mini Golfing. It's kind of, goofy and cute all at the same time. I loved how excited Austin was to go. I haven't gone in a long time, so I didn't mind going, especially with him. We go through the course once, and decide it was just way too much fun, so we play it, again. After beating him both times, he starts pouting like a little boy. It makes me giggle and he shoves me jokingly and starts laughing, "So ice cream?" He says. I smile at him and nod.

We go and get huge soft serve ice cream cones and by the time we're done, it's already dark. The day had gone by already… the day I was supposed to be hanging out with Victoria. I should have went home by now and pretended to just get back from being with her all day but right now I couldn't care less. My mom knows we weren't actually going to be hanging out, so I am not worried about that.

I was sadder that the day was already almost over. Austin made the time go by quickly, too quickly actually. I can't believe how much we have bonded in only a few days. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my summer with him… Until I have to leave. No, leaving, push way back in to mind, don't think of it.

"So, it's getting late, should you be heading home?" He asks me.

I sigh and then shrug, "I suppose so, yes." I say awkwardly. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Austin, for another whole day, or night or anything. I know, I sound stupid. Oh well I suppose.

We start to walk towards my house. We talk about a couple random things and I can't help but stare at him, until he recognizes me staring at him of course. I look away fast. And he laughs with a huge grin on his face.

When we get to my house, we are standing outside the door. Suddenly Victoria storms out and grabs Austin by the arm, "Let's go to the beach." She says, pulling him away. He gives me an odd expression and wave's goodbye. Did I really just witness what happened? He actually went with her. I can't believe that.

I go upstairs to my room and write in my book, about today, and thoughts of Austin. And why he would let her drag him along when he never would before. Maybe I am overreacting. It's not like he's my boyfriend. We're not even dating. I mean we hang out, and do stuff, but just as friends. Like he wants a summer romance or something, and plus I don't want this either. That would just make leaving extremely hard and I won't want that.

When I wake up the next morning, I walk by Victoria's room. She's still asleep, and I can't help but wonder when she got home last night. But I quickly get the thought out of my head, because as of last night, I realized how silly this all is, and that I should keep my distance from Austin, even if that means Victoria getting in his pants or something.


	8. Chapter 8

We're all going to this wildlife park place today. My parents have been planning it since before we came here. It's supposed to be awesome, full of different mammals, reptiles, etc. Victoria, of course, doesn't want to go, but my parents are dragging her. My aunt is coming too, but I don't think even she is happy about it. But we will do whatever makes my parents happy.

My parents are packing my aunt's car, and I'm sitting on the porch waiting to leave. I can't say I'm thrilled about going, I much rather just lay at the beach or something. But looking at all these animals might be cool.

My aunt walks outside with a smile on her face and comes up to me, "Guess who's coming with us?" I want to play dumb, to say, I don't know, who? All happily and such, but I have this awful feeling that I know exactly who is coming with us, and _that_, I am not thrilled about.

"Austin?" I say plainly.

Her smile vanishes and she sighs, "How'd you guess?" She asks me.

I shrug, "Just lucky I guess." I say and walk over to the car, shoulders slump and now not looking forward to the day. I know that Victoria will be thrilled though, I think. I don't know how there night went the other day. I hadn't asked, since me and her never have a civil conversation anyway. But I'm sure that she'll be all over him, which is fine, since I am keeping my distance. He wanted to go for a walk yesterday but I told him I had summer reading to do.

I sit in the back seat of the van- yes; a van- and I assume we are all waiting for Austin, oh joy. It has two backseats, I'm in the way back, and Victoria is in the first row. I stare down at my cell phone, which hasn't gone off in a few days. I have been texting Trish but we haven't had much to say. When I look up I see Austin walking towards the van. I wait for him to take his seat, next to Victoria. She smiles happily at him, and he just nods at her, and scoots way in the back, next to me.

Okay, I admit it; this made me smile, but also made it vanish quickly when I reminded myself, no boys, "Hey Ally." He says, and puts his seat belt on.

"Hello, Austin." I say back. Victoria is turned towards us, eyeing Austin and then eyeing me, giving me a dirty look. She's probably putting a curse on me right at this moment. I stick my tongue out at her and she turns away.

"Today's going to be awesome! Have you ever been to the park before?" Austin says, way too enthusiastically.

"No, I haven't." I tell him, acting like I'm not too interested.

"Oh, well you're going to love it. There's a bunch of animals and you can feed them and oh, they have amazing food." He says.

I giggle, "You would think that." I say.

"Is that a fat joke?" He says, pointing at his obvious abs under his shirt. I laugh even harder at him and he joins in.

"Won't you two just shut up?" Victoria says, but my parents are getting in when she says it and my mother shushes her. Austin looks at me, with a scared expression on his face, and we both burst out laughing again.

After a 45 minute drive, we're finally here. When we get to the front gate, my Aunt pays for all of us, but of course my parents argue with her about it.

"No, I'll pay, I insist!" My mom says.

"No, I insist." My aunt says.

"Girls, I'll pay." My dad says.

"Someone just pay already!" Victoria yells.

Austin and I wait quietly until they figure it out. Guess who ended up paying, my aunt. She usually always wins an argument. It made me laugh.

When we first walk in, there is a giant gift shop. It was awesome, all of the different things. If I had a lot of money, or any money, I'd buy a lot of things here! But my parents insist on going to the gift shop after our day, that way we can spend left over money we didn't use, like on food and stuff.

First, we go to the wolf pen, it was sort of, I don't know, creepy. I mean, wolves are beautiful animals, but I have seen way too many horror movies about them. Even though they were secure behind that fence, I was still expecting one of them to jump over it and eat me or something.

Next, we saw a bunch of different exotic birds, which was neat. I've never seen so many beautiful colors mixed together on birds like that. My mother was very interested in them, and so was my Aunt. But my father and Austin seemed bored, and Victoria hadn't taken her eyes off her phone since we left auntie's house.

Next, we were at the alligator, what do you call it? Pen I guess. I didn't like it, they just, creep me out. You could easily fall into the water with them, or it seemed like they could easily jump out and bite your foot off. I kept my distance away from them. But of course, my father and Austin were interested in them, so we stayed and listened to the speaker that was talking all about them; their habitat, their diet, and a bunch of other stuff I didn't care about.

Victoria was walking towards me, not paying attention to her surroundings, because she was too damn distracted by her phone. You don't know how many times I've been tempted to throw it out a window or something. I mean yes, I have one too, but I am respectful about it.

Anyway, she's walking right towards me, and by the time I can say anything to her, it's too late. She bumps into me, and I being the clumsy person that I am lose balance easily, and I fall right into the alligator filled water.


	9. Chapter 9

The water was pretty cold. And the funny thing is that I can swim. But when you fall into a scary place like water that is infested with hungry alligators, it's like you forget how to do everything, even breath. I can't really remember what happened; it seems like all a blur. But all I know is, I can feel someone's mouth on mine, trying to get me to breathe, and that's when I wake up and start coughing up gross gator water.

Everything is bright, and Austin's hovering over me, and so is my parents, and some random guy I've never seen before. He's in a uniform so I am assuming he works here. Austin sits me up and I finished coughing. My mom and dad help me up and Austin takes a step back and stays quiet. I noticed that, he's just as wet as I am, "Oh honey, are you okay?" My mother asks me. I shrug and the man in the uniform hands me a towel. I wipe my face with it and then wrap it around my shoulders, "Should I call a paramedic?" The man asks my father. My father shakes his head, "No, I think she's fine." He says, and eyes me. I nod and the man walks away, "I'll have to report this." He mumbles.

I suddenly remember that, this was all Victoria's fault. I look around for her, but she isn't here, "Where's Victoria?" I say in an angry tone.

"She's with your aunt. She feels really bad about this." My mother says.

I laugh, "Yeah, right. She probably did it on purpose or something." I say.

"She didn't, it was an accident." My father says.

I walk over to Austin, "Why are you soaking wet?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I jumped in after you." He says.

My mouth drops, "You jumped into water infested with hungry alligators just to save me?" I ask him.

A cocky smile appears on his face, "Of course." He says.

"Well, thank you for saving me." I say.

"Anytime." He says. I hand him my towel and he wipes himself off.

"Well, I think we should just go home now." My father says. We all agree and look around for Victoria and Auntie. They are at the front entrance and Victoria doesn't say a word to me. You would think she would, I don't know, apologize for almost killing me? I ignore her anyway and we all go into the van. The ride home is silent. Austin is sitting next to me, close to me, and I we didn't say anything to each other. I suddenly realized that he was the one giving me mouth to mouth. I touch my lips softly and can't help but smile. We haven't even kissed, but he has given me mouth to mouth, does it count, no. But his mouth was on mine.

When we got back to auntie's house, Victoria went straight to her room, and my parents went to the kitchen with my aunt. I ran upstairs to change clothes and came back down to join Austin in the living room. I'm about to ask Austin if he wants to watch a movie or something, but then I remembered how just this morning I was sticking to my no boys rule. But as I look at his face all I can think of is how he had just saved my life not long ago. Don't I owe him something?

"So, Ally. Want to go to a party on the beach later, or are you not feeling to good since everything that happened earlier?" Austin asks me.

I think for a moment, and I realize there is no possible way that I can say no. So I smile and say, "Sounds awesome."

He smiles too, and then heads for the door, "I better get home and take care of things for a while so I can go. I'll meet you at the beach at 8?" He asks.

I nod, and he walks out the door. I go inside the kitchen and my parents, they're both sitting at the bar and my auntie is making drinks. I lean my body against the counter and they all stare at me. I wait for e them to stop but they don't. Finally, I grab a glass from the shelf and turn to them, "May I ask why you are staring right at me?" I ask them…"Who?" My father asks. I laugh, "All of you." I say.

I stick my glass under the ice maker on the refrigerator; it makes a loud noise and an even louder one when the ice finally falls into the glass, hitting each other. They look at me for another few moments and them my aunt continues to create whatever she is trying to create.

"We're worried about you and your sister." My mother says. I can't help but laugh, loudly and with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"You're worried about my sister? I'm the one that fell into the water, and could have gotten eaten if it wasn't for Austin. Victoria is the reason I ended up in there. What's the reason to feel any sorrow for _her_?" I say. It came out a lot meaner than I intended, but I frankly didn't care.

My mother sighs, my aunt shakes her head, and my father speaks up, "You know that it wasn't her fault. I mean yes, she did it, but she did not mean it. She would never intentionally hurt you."

I can't help but really laugh again, "Oh but she would. She hates me. She's out to get me, I know it."

My aunt shakes her head, "That is so childish of you to say." Ok, don't get me wrong, I have always loved my auntie, but now, after this, she's just my aunt.

"How would you know? You barely know us." I say, and walk out of the kitchen. I can't believe that even when that little witch is trying to kill me, they still feel bad for her. It makes me sick, and I feel like going upstairs and punching her. But if I did that, they would feel bad for, the alien.

So instead I go upstairs to my room. I grab my songbook and write in it for a little while, to pass time before the party starts. I can't help but wonder if I should put on my bathing suit or something, because Austin may want to go for a late night swim or something.

I turn on my radio and just going through my closet, well putting clothes into the closet from my suitcase and then going through them. I realize I am trying to find a cute outfit, even though I'm not going to be interested in Austin Moon. But he did save my life, so I owe him, right? Yes. I start dancing around my room, and singing to the music. I am a terrible dancer, so I do not dance outside of my room and no one seems it. Suddenly, the music changes and I can't help but realize that the voice is Austin's. I can't believe he is on the radio. The radio announcer said that he won some contest and if you win you get your song played on the radio. It was a great song and I started dancing around the room even more.

But when I turn to the doorway of my room, I notice someone standing there. You know, if it was my parents or my aunt, I wouldn't care that much. If it was even Victoria, I would have lived, but it was Austin. He was smiling, even giggling at me, and leaning in the doorway, which means he has been there a little while. I stop, fast, and run over to my music player and then turn the volume down a lot. I turn to him and my face is red, "Um…Hi." I say.

He laughs again and walks over to me, "Ready to go?" He asks. I am surprised at how he ignores how goofy I was just being, and to his song of all things, so easily. He doesn't say a word to me about it. This no boy rule is getting extremely difficult. I mean, he did save my life and all…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such the long wait, i have been really busy. Hope you are still reading, enjoy.**

And so we went to the beach party. We basically ran there. He said that he could totally win a race between us and I lied and said no way, I'm faster. Which of course I knew wasn't true, but I had to act confident. He beat me there by a long shot and laughed at me when I finally got to the beach, breathing so heavy I thought I may have suddenly got asthma and needed an inhaler. I came to the conclusion I was just out of shape most likely.

"You okay there, slow poke?" Austin teases. When I actually catch my breath long enough to stand up straight, I punch him in the chest.

"You're just on speed or something." I tell him. He laughs and grabs my arm and pulls me to the large group of people on the beach, a giant tent covering half of them, with lights and decorations. I can hear music playing loudly and people cheering and laughing and who knows what else. He continues to pull me until we run into a group of other teenagers, who I assume he must know. The two girls' faces lit up when they saw Austin, and the two guys came over and fist bumped him. I wasn't too happy about having to share my attention with Austin with these two girls. They were both brunette, and had their bikinis on, and defiantly had better bodies than me, and they knew it. Their long straight hair and their way-to-much makeup made me ill.

The guys were tall, one a red head, and the other blonde. But I didn't pay much attention to them. I was too busy eyeing the two girls while they tried to be all over Austin. I could tell by Austin's face that this was just as awkward for him as it was for me. He pushes the taller brunette aside and stands right next to me, closely.

"Guys, this is my friend Ally." He says. The red head comes over to me first and sticks out his hand. I shake it, "I'm Dez." He says.

"Hello, Dez." I say nicely.

The other guy comes over and raises his hand for a high five, "I'm Dallas." He says and I can't help but cringe. I think he notices my face and then brings his arm down fast before I can even touch it. Then, it was the girls turn. They seemed just as unhappy about me as I was about them. They kept looking me up and down, obviously thinking how ugly I was compared to them, and then looking at Austin, probably wondering why he is giving me attention at all.

"Ally, this is Sophie and Natalie." They shrug and say hi lowly and I don't even say anything back. These types of people I wouldn't even make eye contact with at home. They just bother me by looking at them. There is an awkward silence and then Austin breaks it, "Okay, so me and Ally are going to head that way, see you." He says and pushes me in the direction of the tent, lightly and playfully. I look back and the two girls are whispering to each other giving odd expressions.

"That was, different." Austin says.

I shrug, "I don't fit in with your type of friends." I say.

He stops me and looks at me, "What do you mean? Those girls aren't my friends, and neither is Dallas really, just Dez." I cringe at the word Dallas again, and Austin notices.

"Oh…" I say.

"Yeah, I don't like girls like them, so full of themselves, never real. I like girls who can be themselves around me, and that are only into me. Those two like every guy they see." He says.

I smile a little, and he starts walking again. He grabs us some water and we go and sit on the sand next to the DJ booth. Everyone else was dancing or getting drunk. He drinks down his water like its gross, and I just look at him, "Why didn't you get us some punch or something?" I ask him.

He sighs, "I wouldn't drink that here, and they spike it all the time." He says. I laugh, and watch all the dumb girls grinding with their 'dates'. I take a sip of my water and Austin starts up a conversation. After a while, a slow song starts loudly threw the huge speakers. Austin looks at me, and I'm afraid about what might happen next.

"Ally, will you dance with me?" He says, and I swear his eyes turn into puppy dog eyes, just so adorable and hard to resist.

"But, I can't dance." I say sadly.

"I'll teach you." He says happily, and before I can object he is off the sand on his feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. It's the closet I have been to him since our hug, but our faces are so close. He starts moving slowly, back and forth and eventually I get the hang of it and we're slow dancing. There aren't any other people doing it, there just standing awkwardly or going to the punch bowl. I can see Sophie and Natalie standing in the same spot, staring, shaking their heads. I can't help but laugh.

When the song is over, I'm actually quite sad. I liked being close to him, and he smelt so good. He breaks apart from me, but doesn't let go of my hand. I look at our entangled fingers and then to his face. He smiles at me, oh that smile. He brings me towards the water and we walk along the shore line. We don't say a word, but he doesn't let go of my hand, and I don't try either. Even though this is totally against my no boys rule. I can't help it, I can't let go, I don't want to let go.

He stops walking and looks out to the ocean, a small wave is coming. He let's go of my hand and grabs me by my waste, obviously going to throw me in. I squeal and yell no, and try to free myself, but that made him lose balance and we both fall, and what do you know? He falls on top of me.

"Just like how we met." He says with a smile. I smile back at him and then, he kisses me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning, depressing chapter.**

So, the no boys rule is out the window. Because if you think I'm crazy enough to not kiss Austin Moon back, or push him off me or anything, you are the crazy one.

I don't even hesitate. I kiss him right back, and we stay as we are, kissing for probably a minute, and I wish it had never ended. It was a soft kiss, with what felt like a lot of emotion behind it, to me at least. In that moment, the only things I could think of were, this boy is someone special, and that I'll have to soon leave him behind, and that's something I don't want to do. Does love at first sight exist?

When he pulled away, his expression almost seemed like he was feeling the same way I did, but he smile fast, trying to hide it. He got up and helped me up too. The thoughts in my head are going crazy, and I swear I'm dizzy. I'm afraid that I won't be able to speak, or that I might just stop breathing. I think Austin notices my awkwardness, because he doesn't let go of my arm, like he expects me to actually fall over. I guess he reads me quite well.

"So…" He says nervously. I have no idea what to say, and apparently neither does Austin. I just shrug and he drops his hand from my arm and we start walking back towards the party. I didn't really want to go back; I don't want to be near any of those girls, or Dez and Dallas.

While we walk, Austin says, "Why did you act weird when Dallas introduced himself?" Why does he have to be named Dallas? My ex is the only guy I've met with that name, and I couldn't help but react that way.

"My ex is named Dallas, and I just hadn't heard that name in a while I guess." I say.

"Oh. What happened between you two? You don't have to tell me." He says nicely.

"We had a crappy relationship, and he treated me shitty, basically just wanted to get in my pants. And I fell for him and was naïve, you know, the usual." I say and sigh.

Austin stops walking and looks at me, he lays both hands on my shoulders, "You don't deserve someone like that, you deserve someone that will treat you right, because your amazing." He says.

"I'm not amazing. Most guys would rather have my sister. Like, I'm surprised she hasn't had you under her spell yet." I say.

"Your sister's okay and all, but she's not you." He says, with that crooked adorable smile of his. We start walking again and realize the party's almost over, so it must be late. We head towards my house, and I can't help but think of how we haven't talked about our kiss, or what's going to happen next. I have 3 weeks left here, what am I going to do?

When we get to my house, my parents and aunt are sitting out on the porch, odd for such a late hour. I can't help a terrible feeling in my stomach, something must be wrong. I walk on to the bottom step, and look at them. There's a strange silence in the air, "Hi…" I say.

My father stands up, "Ally, we need to talk." He says seriously. It's starting to sprinkle now, and I can hear a low rumble from the east.

Austin clears his throat and I turn to him, "I think I'll go now." He says. But my aunt shakes her head, "Stay." She says. So he sits down on the top step and I stand next to my parents at the small table and chair set my aunt has. My aunt is on the porch swing. What's going on?

The rain gets harder, and it's almost a pour now. "Ally, you might want to sit down." My mom says, but I shake my head, I don't want to do that, I just want to know.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ally, Grandma passed away this morning." My father says. It feels like time stopped, at that exact moment. Maybe I was dreaming, or hearing things. But when I looked at the faces of my mother and aunt as he said those words, I know it's true. It was my father's mom he was talking about. My other grandma died when I was little. I was really close with my grandma, I even promised to bring her back some sand from the beach when we got home. I can't find the words I want to say. I want to ask how, I want to ask why, but I feel like I'm choking, like I'm being suffocated, like someone's hands are around my throat.

Austin stands up, and he's looking at me, and I decide the only thing I can do is run. If I run away from the truth, from the pain, maybe it won't be real. I run off of the porch, into the hard down pour and I just run, not knowing where I'm going, but I need to go.

I can hear my father call after me, but I don't respond, I just run towards the street, down towards the board walk, past it, and I end up somewhere I've never seen before. I think it's a park, an environmental one or something; there are plants and trees everywhere. The flood of tears forming in my eyes and the down pour of the rain are making it very hard to see and I stop, looking for an escape, and that's when I realize I hear running behind me, and when I turn around, it's Austin. He's as soaked as I am, and he runs up to me. I stand there, and my crying becomes uncontrollable, and he tries to hug me, but I push him away, "I can't do this!" I scream at him. I can't take comfort in a boy I'm going to be leaving even sooner now. I need to go home, I need to go see my grandma, go to her funeral, vacations over, and so are my thoughts for Austin.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I can't do this, us. There can't be an us. I'm leaving soon." I say.

"You're just saying this Ally, your upset. You need to come back to your Aunts with me. Everything will be okay." He says.

I shake my head, water flying everywhere, "Nothing is going to be okay. I just lost my grandma. And as much as I tried to forget it, I'm going to be going home, back to my shit of a life. Back to no friends, and asshole ex boyfriends, and feeling like a loser! I'm a nobody at home, and I've just been trying to pretend I'm someone important here, and you've made me feel important, but I can't have these feelings when I'm never going to see you again!" I scream, and the closing throat feeling comes back. I clutch my chest, my heart breaking.

He opens his mouth to talk, but I don't think he can find words. He's just standing there, his arm half way out, hoping for my embrace, but his face tells me he knows that it's not going to come. His hairs soaking wet, and in his face. I'd say he may be crying if I could tell if it was rain or not. I can't help but fall to the ground, and sit there, hugging my knees. Everything's ruined.

He walks over to me, "Ally, please." He says, and I just ignore him.

After about a half hour, he walks away. I watch him walk away, with his head down, clothes still soaked, rain still coming down. I can't help but think of how I'm watching him walk away, because of me. I pushed him away, and I want to stop him, but I can't move, I can't breathe. I have to let him walk away, I have to let him go before we got even closer, before it became more difficult, if that's possible.


	12. Chapter 12

I finally went back to my aunts. It was late, and I was so soaked, and freezing, and feeling sick. I practically crawled up my stairs. When I was walking towards my room, I heard someone crying. I thought maybe it was my mother, until I realized it was coming from Victoria's room. A part of me felt like just walking by her room, ignoring her. You know she still hasn't apologized for almost making me gator chow. But the older sister part of me knew I had to go in there.

I knocked first, and her crying went silent, but she didn't say anything. I knocked again, and she said 'come in'. I opened the door slowly, and half expected her to start yelling at me, or throw something at my head, but she was sitting cross legged on her bed, and a small pile of tissues were beside her.

I walk over to the edge of her bed and sit. She's tearing a tissue apart, into little pieces, staring at it, extremely focused.

"Are you okay?" I ask her softly.

She shrugs, and then looks up at me. Her face is red, and still wet with tears, and I can tell new batches of tears are going to fall at any second, "I'm sorry for almost killing you." She says, and that's when the tears stream. I get up and sit next to her and put my arms around her, and she practically melts into my arms, and she cries so hard her body is twitching and it sounds like she is suffocating. I can't help but think that I know how she feels, I felt that way only an hour ago.

I pat her hair with my hand, her hair is in knots and that's unlike her. She always made sure she looked her best at all times. I swear she would wake up with perfectly brushed hair and makeup.

"It's okay." I whisper, "It was an accident. I'm sorry I was just a jerk about it." I say.

I know that her main reason for crying was because of grandma, but she's never very open to talking about death, and I wasn't going to force that on her. After she gets all of her tears out, she sits up and starts playing with some more tissues.

"Did Austin find you?" She asks. I suddenly feel like throwing up, and I really wish she hadn't asked that. I nod and hope that she will change the subject. But she is still Victoria.

"Why didn't he come back with you?" She asks. I just shrug, hoping that she would get the hint that I don't want to talk about it now.

"Did something happen between you two? I think he really cares about you." She says. I'm sort of surprised to hear that coming from her.

"I doubt it." I say.

She shakes her head, "No, I can tell her really likes you. Do you know how lucky you are?" I can't believe she is admitting to a guy liking me, and not her. Maybe this isn't the real Victoria.

"I'm not lucky. What's the point in finding a boy you really like when you're on a summer vacation? It isn't like the movies you know, summer ends, the relationship ends when you leave, and then your left broken."

She shakes her head, "I don't know, but just because we're going back home doesn't mean you'd never see him again. When two people love each other, they find a way."

It's kind of sad that my younger sister is giving me better advice than I could ever give her. I sigh and lean back against the headboard. "It doesn't matter, I told him we can't work, and I let him walk away." I say.

"You shouldn't do that, you should tell him how you feel… how do you feel?" She asks.

"I don't know really, I've been trying to push all of my feelings away." I tell her.

"Well, I know I've always said mean stuff to you and about you, but you're beautiful and amazing, and Austin likes you, maybe he even loves you, and I know you haven't been the same since Dallas, but Austin is not him. The few times I was with Austin, we only talked about you. He's someone special; don't let him slip away so easily."

And with that, I went to bed. I didn't sleep, of course. Too many things were on my mind, and my head hurt so bad, I thought it may explode.

The next morning, breakfast was quite, and no one ate. My parents told me and Victoria that we're leaving tomorrow morning, and that grandma's funeral is the day after. Victoria looks to me when they tell us, and I just nod. She thinks I should talk to Austin, but I wouldn't know what to say, or how.

After breakfast I went upstairs to my room to pack. When I'm almost done, Victoria comes into my room. She sits down on my bed and stares at me.

"Are you going to find him?" She asks.

I shrug and then she sighs, "We are going to the beach; it's our last day here. Spend it with me?" She asks. I nod and go change into my bathing suit.

We went on the boardwalk for a while, and did some shopping. After we ate lunch we went on the beach and tanned for a few hours. It's the most bonding we have done in a long time. It was nice, and I wish it would have been on better circumstances. But either way, I'm glad she opened up to me a little.

It was about 2:00 and we decided to head home. When we got to the house, Austin was sitting on the back porch. I stopped in my tracks, shocked at the sight of him. Victoria smiles at me and walks into the house, leaving me alone with him. Austin brushes his palms on his legs and gets up and stands in front of me. He runs his fingers through his hair; I'm assuming these are all nervous habits of his. There's a silence for a moment, because I still have no idea what I should say. I can't help but think my decision to push him away was right, "Ally, I know you probably don't want to see me, but I needed to see you. I can't get you out of my head. Everything you said yesterday, did you mean it?" He asks. And I didn't expect that question, and I can't answer it.

I look at the ground, because I don't know if I can stand to look at his face. I can't do this, I can't deal with goodbyes. Why bother making up now? I leave tomorrow. It's better to end this way.

Austin walks closer to me, and his hand rests on my chin, and he makes me face him. I can feel my eyes starts to water, and I try my hardest to hold back tears. I won't let them fall, not this time. But I wasn't prepared for what he was about to say.

"Ally, I think I'm in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

I turn around, not being able to face him. I let a tear escape, and all I feel is weakness. I can't do this, not now, "I'm leaving tomorrow." I manage to say, but I know my voice cracked when I said _tomorrow_. I study a flower near me, it's a rose. Such a beautiful, red pedal rose, but up the stem is covered in thorns. It's almost sickening. You just want to hold such a beautiful thing, but you'll get pricked if you try to.

"I know, and that's why I needed to tell you now." He says. I can't explain the emotion I had right there, after he said that. A part of me knew that his timing was right, but another part of me thinks his timing is terrible. Why would he dare tell me this now when I'm about to leave. It's already terribly hard as it is, but to drop this bomb on me now?

I don't say anything, and he makes me turn around, not allowing me to move, to not face him, "Ally, I've never felt this way about someone before. You're all I think about. Since that day I met you at the beach, I've been different, I've been happy. I've had something to look forward to; seeing your beautiful face every day. I know that I'm in love with you."

I don't look at him still, not able to face this. I just shake my head, "Well it's not going to be like that anymore."

"But I don't know, I just had to tell you how I felt." He says.

He lets go of my shoulders and starts to walk away, and all that goes through my mind is last night when I watched him walk away then, how my feelings changed, how I didn't want him to leave. He didn't actually walk away forever that time, but this time, it would be it.

"I'm in love with you too." I call after him.

He stops, and takes a moment before turning around. His face is still blank, but I run up to him and kiss him. I tangle my fingers in his hair, and stand on my tippy toes, since he's a lot taller. He rests his hands on my hips, and we kiss, hard, passionately. It was the best kiss of my life, and all I could think about is how I do love this kid, and he loves me back. I swear it was the 4th of July, fireworks going off everywhere. There was so much electricity between us. I never wanted to let go.

But when we do stop, it's like reality hits me again, hard. When we kissed, everything bad went away, and now it's all back. I can't hold it anymore, tears flow fast from my eyes and Austin catches me in his arms as if I'm falling, maybe I was.

I sat there, on the ground, laying my back against Austin's chest. His legs are wrapped around my sides and his arms wrapped around my chest. And all I did was cry. I thought I had cried enough already, but apparently there was a lot more tears inside me, waiting for the right time to leave. I could have sworn reality had already hit me, but it just now is.

"It's okay." He whispers in my ear.

But he knows it's not, deep down, I know he knows. But he's going to pretend everything's okay. I wish I could do something like that, but I just don't have the ability. I wish I could just stop, and not think about everything.

After a while, we get up and Austin comes inside. We sit at the table, no one's around. I run upstairs to see if Victoria's up there, but she isn't. When I come downstairs, Austin's holding a piece of paper, "They left a note for you on the kitchen counter." He says.

I grab it from his hand and read it, "Ally, I thought you and Austin could have some alone time, so auntie and I convinced mom and dad that they need to get out and not dwell on things. Auntie is bringing us to all her favorite places, we'll be gone until late. Have fun, Victoria." I can't help but smile. Here I thought she wanted Austin all for herself, and now she's letting me have my time with him, for once she's letting me get the guy. Maybe she really isn't an alien.

"What did they say?" Austin asks.

"You didn't read it?" I ask him.

"No, I thought it was probably private." He says.

"It was Victoria; she talked my family into going places all day so we could be alone." I say, and I realized it might have sounded a little, I don't know, forward.

He laughs, "What a good sister." He says with a big smile.

I shove him jokingly, "So, what do you want to do?" I ask him.

Another big smile appears on his face, "Whatever you want, but tonight, I have something special planned."

"Is that so?" I ask him.

He nods. Then I can't help but ask, "Did you and Victoria team up or something?"

He smiles again, "What? No." He says in a guilty voice. I am admitting that I'm sort of scared at what those two could have planned together. I almost expect Victoria to be plotting a huge prank on me and that's why she's being so, sisterly, but I just need to trust her.

Our day consisted of, watching a movie, eating a bunch of junk food, running around the house blaring music and dancing silly. By the time we were done, we were already tired. I jumped onto my bed and dramatically, I lay down. Austin thought it was funny, and I motioned for him to do the same. We laid there next to each other for a while. I couldn't help but wonder where my family was, or when they would be home. It was starting to get late.

After a little amount of time Austin spoke up while I stood next to my window, "Are you ready?" He says.

I look at him, "For what?" I ask.

"I told you, your surprise." He says.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I ask him. He laughs and walks over to me and puts his hands on my waste, "What your wearing is fine, let's go." He says and grabs my hand and guides me downstairs, outside of the house.

When we get outside he stops me, and takes something out of his pocket, "What are you doing?" I ask him. He puts something over my eyes and now I realize it's a blindfold, "You're scaring me." I say.

I can hear him laugh quietly, "Your okay. You don't trust me?" He asks.

"I do." I say. And then I can feel his lips at my ear, "Then don't worry."

I can't help a shiver that runs through me, the way he talked like that, was he trying to be sexy? He guides me to wherever we are going, and I know it's on the beach because I can feel the sand in my toes and sandals. It seems like we walk awhile, but finally he stops, "Okay, we're here." He says. Then he lifts off the blind fold and I see a small table, with candles and food on it, and the whole room is lit with candles, and I realize this isn't a room, it's a small cave. I can hear the water from the ocean waves splashing nearby. I have been by this place before, but I didn't know it was an actual cave. It was such a beautiful spot, and it was beyond romantic.

"Oh Austin!" I say and can't stop myself from hugging him. He hugs me back and we stay that way for a few minutes. When we break apart I smile at him and he returns it.

"I wanted to bring you to a beautiful place, where you can forget about everything in the outside world for a while. I mean that's how I've always felt when I go here. It's like my secret spot. I go here when I'm upset, or just need some time to think. I came here last night and all I thought of was how I wanted to share this spot with you."

I smile at his words and walk over to the table. It was my Aunts fried chicken, and I couldn't help but laugh. He walks over too, and his facial expression looks like he's worried, "What?" I ask.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"Did my aunt really know about this, too?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No, just Victoria." He says. I can't believe she made this food, too. I really owe her big time.

I know that Austin thinks that this will help me forget about reality, but I can't stop thinking about how this is our last day, and now night together, and that I'll have to go back home, and deal with my grandma's funeral.

"Austin, this is the sweetest thing. But I don't know if I can just forget about what's going on." I say.

He nods, "I know. But why worry about tomorrow, when we've got tonight?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glad you liked the quote, why worry about tomorrow when we've got tonight. I made it up right there on the spot(: i feel proud. haha. Enjoy!**

I sat down, and so did Austin; and we eat. We ate slowly, and I felt like this was my last meal, like I was going to face my death or something. It was a silent meal, and all we would do is look at each other and pretend everything is okay.

When we're done, we sit down near the opening of the cave so we can watch the sunset and the waves. For a while we don't say anything and when the sunsets gone, we clean up our dinner plates and Austin pulls out a blanket from his bag. He lays it down and sits on it. I sit down next to him and he pulls out my favorite dessert from the magical bag, cheesecake. I smile and he cuts me a slice.

After eating two slices each, we're pretty full, well I am anyway, I think Austin could have had another bite, "This has been really nice." I say to him.

"I'm glad you liked everything." He says.

"What are we doing now?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "What do you want to do?" He asks.

I shrug too. This blanket feels really cozy, and I'm just tired, drained, "I kind of want to just lie down." I say.

"Why? Are you feeling okay?" He asks, concerned. I smile at him, "Yes I am fine; just sort of tired." I say. I lie back on the blanket and look up at the cave ceiling. I've always been kind of creeped out by them, but this one is just nice. It's warm, and peaceful and just, perfect. And the candle light makes everything beautiful. I can't help but think this may be a setup for something more romantic then I was thinking…

Austin lies down next to me, and I cuddle up to his side and he puts his arm around me. I take in his smell, and hold back tears as I think of this being our last night together. I try not to make my attempt at not crying noticeable, but Austin realizes and turns to his side, facing me.

"It's okay Ally. Your Aunt lives here, and I do too, you can visit." He says in a soft tone.

"But it won't be the same. I won't be able to visit much, especially when school starts." I say.

"I'll visit you, we will find a way." He says.

I just look at him, right in the eyes and I can just tell that he will try, he will find a way. And that's how I know he really does love me. I lean over and kiss him. Before I know it, we're making out and I swear the cave temperature went hot.

We come up for air and both lay back and I try and catch my breath, and he's doing it too. We both look at each other and giggle. I roll over, on top of him, and he's laughing at me. I put my fingers through his hair and mess it up. He looks adorable, "Oh, this is how it's going to be?" He asks in a joking voice.

He rolls me over, and now he's on top of me, and he's messing up _my _hair. And then, he starts tickling me. I laugh so hard, I can't even protest. He just keeps tickling me until I practically scream with laughter. He just stays there, on top of me, with a smile and watches me slowly stop laughing and calming down, "You okay there?" He asks.

I nod, "I'm better than okay." And then I put my hands on his face and pull him closer to me, and we start to kiss again, passionately, like that kiss outside of my aunt's house. I can feel my chest against his. He's supporting himself by leaning on his elbows, we're that close.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I snuck into the house at about 4:00. I'm kind of scared at what my parents are going to say. Victoria really didn't give me a time to be home. To my surprise, no one was up waiting for me. Wow, she's good.

When I sneak past Victoria's room though, it opens up slightly, "Get in here." A voice whispers. I go in there and her lights on, has she been waiting up? She sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to her, wanting me to sit.

"What happened?" She asks excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well why are you sneaking in at this hour?" She asks me.

"I was with Austin."

"No way." She says sarcastically, "How did it go?"

I think back to how it went, and I get a chill. "Amazing." I say.

"Why aren't you upset? We're leaving tomorrow." She says, and I cringe.

"Austin's coming in the morning." I say.

She nods, "Alright. Go get some sleep." She says.

I go into my room and lie down. But I know that I won't be getting any sleep. Tomorrow, I leave and say goodbye to the love of my life. And then, I'll arrive home, where it's full of memories of my grandma, and then I'll have to go to her funeral, just a day after. I can't handle it without Austin, he makes me forget that I have pain and sorrow and worries. When I'm with him, I'm just happy. And now I won't be getting that feeling anymore.

The next morning comes fast, and I don't want to get out of bed. I just lie there and stare at, well nothing. I'm not focused on anything, I can't focus on anything. I hear my door creak open and I assume its Victoria or my parents. I know that I should be up and ready by now.

I didn't look to see who it was that came in, like I said, I can't focus on anything. I can't pry my eyes away from whatever I'm looking at, the wall I guess. "Ally?" I hear the voice say.

It gets me out of my fog in a slit second, I turn my head and it's Austin, he's standing in the doorway. He walks over to me and sits on the bed. "Your parents are worried about you. You're supposed to be up by now." He says kindly.

I nod, "I couldn't focus. I couldn't get up." I say. It sounds kind of pathetic when I say it out loud, but I don't honestly care right now.

"I know. But you have to. I know you don't want to leave, but you have to go to your grandma's funeral. You know it's the right thing to do." He says. And I know he's right. I wouldn't want to let my family down. I'm not the only one going through this, they all are. It's not fair to them to be strong while I sit here and let my world crumble.

I get up and Austin walks out of the room and joins my family downstairs. I put on my clothes I left out of my suitcase to change into today. I grab my bags and head downstairs. Austin grabs my bags from me and puts them in our rental car. Everyone is standing around, waiting to say their final goodbyes. I hate this part, right here, it's the worst.

After a few moments of chit chat, the hugs begin. My aunt hugs Victoria, a long hug, and they whisper to each other for a few moments. Then she hugs my parents one by one. They talk for a few more minutes, and then it's my turn. She walks over to me and hugs me right away, she squeezes and doesn't let go. "Goodbye honey. We will see each other again, okay? You're a beautiful smart young lady and I'm proud to call you my niece." She says, and the words put tears to my eyes.

"I love you auntie." I say.

"I love you too." She says back.

And then, the worst part is coming. My parents are saying goodbye to Austin. Then Victoria does. He gives her an awkward high five and they both laugh, and then I hear him thank her for everything. Then, he walks over to me. Everyone stares at us, "Oh, I think we forgot something." My father says, and makes everyone follow him inside, so we would have this moment to ourselves.

Austin stands there in front of me, and stares at the ground. I watch him for a moment, and finally he walks over to me and hugs me. We don't stop; we just stand there, hugging each other. I start to cry, because I just can't help it. And I think I can hear Austin's voice crack, "I'm sorry about last night." He says.

I pull away and look at him, "Why?" I ask.

"I remember what you said about Dallas, that he just wanted to get in your pants. And I don't want you to think that's what last night was." He says.

"I know it wasn't." I say.

"I hope so, because, I love you Ally. I can't ever imagine being with anyone but you. No girl could ever compare to you." He says.

I nod through tears and he kisses me softly. I hug him again and I can't say it, I won't. "Austin, I can't"- "Say goodbye?" he interrupts, "Then don't, just say, see you later."

I give him another hug, and he kisses me once more, and I go inside to get my parents. We get into the car and Austin is standing next to my aunt with his arm around her, she's crying. I feel so bad for her, and I'm glad Austin is close and keeps her company.

We pull out of the driveway and I wave to Austin, and I can see a tear run down his cheek, and it makes me lose it. I start bawling, and Victoria was in the second backseat, me in the far back. She crawls over the seat and sits next to me. She wraps her arms around me, and she starts to cry too. It's the first time we've embraced each other since we were little kids.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived home later that night. Victoria and I both went up to our rooms, and I'm not sure what my parents did. I threw my suitcase on the floor, not caring where it went. I don't even want to unpack really, and my room doesn't feel right anymore. I sit down on my bed, and it's noticeably bumpier than my Aunt's guest bed I slept in. Trish wanted to come over tonight, but I just didn't want any company.

I got under my blankets and cuddled with a pillow of mine. I just wanted to sleep, and I was hoping that I could. And I actually did fall asleep, two hours later.

When I woke up in the morning, and went downstairs for breakfast, all the sullen faces reminded me that my grandma's funeral was in a few hours. My mother didn't make breakfast, so we all just ate whatever we wanted. I wasn't hungry really, so I got a small bowl of cereal. Victoria was eating toast and my father was drinking a cup of coffee, he had dark circles under his eyes which made me realize I wasn't the only one who wasn't sleeping well lately.

After we ate, I went upstairs and picked out my clothes. Usually you wear black to a funeral, and I didn't usually wear black. My wardrobe was full of colors. I tend to wear a lot of blue, or white or red. I don't like dark colors. So I grabbed the only items I have that were black. A long skirt and a long sleeved black shirt. I probably could have borrowed something from Victoria, but I just didn't want to deal with a baggier shirt.

When the time arrived, we were all silent, and it stayed the same on the way. When we pulled in, I was struck with the realization that I'm going to have to deal with a lot of people. There were cars everywhere. I forgot how popular my grandma was. She would help out anyone that needed it, she even volunteered at the animal shelter, and a retirement home down the road, even though she hadn't lived in one.

I found out that she died her sleep, and that almost gives me some peace. I like the fact that she went without suffering, but I also hate the fact that she didn't know that she wouldn't wake up that next morning. That thought freaks me out, and that might be one of the reasons it takes me a while to fall to sleep.

There was a line, a _line_ to get in for seats. It was at the local church, where my grandma also went too, and did a lot for. Since we're family, we were obviously let right in and to the front of the church to our seats. Her casket was on stage, with flowers surrounding it and pictures; pictures of her, and pictures of her with me, and Victoria, and my parents, pictures of her with a lot of different animals from the shelter. She loved one cat in particular and ended up saving her from being put down, and it was love at first sight. I can't imagine what the poor cat is doing now.

The service starts, and the pastor starts to talk. After a while, a few people, including my father stood up at the podium and talked. Everyone shared their favorite memories with my grandma, and before I knew it, it was over, and time to go to the cemetery while she gets buried.

We all walked up to the spot and watched her casket get lowered into the ground. It was all too dreary, too sad, too, horrible. I was glad when it was over, I didn't want to go through it again. When we got home, I went straight to my room and hid myself under the covers. Not long after, there is a knock on my door.

Before I can tell them to come in, Victoria appears on my bed. "What?" I ask her.

"Get up, we're leaving." She says.

I shake my head, "I am not. No thank you." I say to her.

"Yes. Or I will drag your ass out of there." She says.

I sigh because she probably would do something like that. I get out of bed and change into different clothes. She grabs my arm and drags me out of the room and downstairs. "Bye." She says to our parents and they don't really say anything.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"There's a new hangout spot that was built when we were gone." She says.

I stop her, "I don't want to be around anyone." I say.

But she starts to pull me again, and tightens her grip so I won't protest. We get outside and start walking. Apparently it is walking distance from our house. She walks fast, and I'm out of breath by the time we get to a small abandoned-looking building.

"Um, this is the new hangout?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yes. Not many people know about it, that's why they make it look like this. It's pretty awesome I heard."

We go up to the door and she opens it, and sure enough, it looked really awesome inside. It was colorful, and bright, and lively. There was a stage at the far end, and a bar on the side, no alcoholic drinks of course. There was a group of kids here, but it was all Victoria's friends. We walk over to them and she starts talking.

"Why am I here again?" I ask her after her small chit chat with some boy.

"You needed to get out of the house." She says.

"I actually didn't… So I'm going to leave now." I say and head towards the door. She tries to stop me, but I stand my ground. She gives up when I'm half way outside. Its dark out and I don't usually like walking alone at this time, but right now I don't mind. I just want to be back in my cocoon of a bed.

When I'm off of the buildings property, I hear running behind me, and then someone say, "Ally!" But, it wasn't Victoria's voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**You know, i've been thinking. I wonder if Ross Lynch ever reads any of these, and thinks, wow, these girls make me seem awesome, and like the perfect guy. lol. I wonder if he's really like that in real life, i sure hope so.3**

I turn around, to find Dallas, my ex boyfriend. I fight to hold back tears, not because seeing him upsets me, but because a huge part of me wished so badly, that when I turned around, it would be Austin that I saw.

"What do you want?" I ask him. We haven't talked since we broke up. He'd call me things behind my back to my friends. And so would his new girlfriend. I haven't wanted anything to do with him since.

"Oh Ally, don't you love me anymore?" He says, and when he walks towards me, I can tell that he's drunk. I now regret coming out here.

"You're drunk. And I never loved you." I say and start to walk away. He runs toward me again and ends up in front of me, stopping me from continuing home.

"I'm sober." He says, but he slurs his words, "You must have loved me. That's why you were so saddened by my dumping you." He says.

I try to get by him, but he grabs my arm, "Don't walk away from me." He says. I try to pull away but his grip tightens. He's a scrawny kid, but he's strong. I stay still and look away, hoping he will stop while he's ahead.

"Don't you want me back Ally?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, you just wanted to have sex with me, you didn't actually like me." I say.

"And I would have gotten away with it if you were easier. Don't you want me to be your first time?" He says and shakes his head. I really want to punch him, so hard, right at that moment. But I'm afraid of what he might do if I did.

"You wouldn't be my first time." I tell him.

His grip tightens, and anger appears on his face. I can't deal with that anymore. I try to wiggle out of it, but it won't work, "Let go of me!" I scream.

But he doesn't. He tries grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer to him, and I try to get away, but he's too strong. I think he tries to kiss me, but he's too drunk to keep balance, and he misses my lips and gets my cheek. I take my foot and kick him, hard in the shin, remembering a football injury he had there once, and how he complained it hurt all the time, I really hope that was the right side. And I remembered correctly apparently, because he screamed with pain and fell to the ground.

"Take that, asshole." I say and start running away. I run fast, and my tears block my view, again. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe how my safe feeling of home has left. I just want to be back at my Aunt's house where I was able to forget about things and people at home, like Dallas.

My chest is tightening, and I need to stop to catch my breath, but I just can't. I turn around to make sure no one's behind me and when I turn back around, I bump right into someone. I fall backwards onto the ground, on my back. Not hard, but hard enough to knock the wind out of me…

"Oh my god Ally. I'm so sorry." A familiar voice says.

I think I might have died, and maybe I was in heaven, or maybe I was dreaming. But that voice was Austin's, and I'm too in shock from the wind being knocked out of me that I'm not able to get up just yet. When I open my eyes after getting myself together, I'm being helped up, and when I look at his face, I still don't believe it.

"Austin?" I whisper.

"Yes." He says.

I touch his face, because I still don't think this is real, but it is. He's real, "But, how?" I ask him.

"I couldn't stand it; I had to see you again. I got on the first flight I could. I wanted to be here sooner, I wanted to be with you at the funeral, but I couldn't get an earlier flight." he says.

I don't know what to say, but I hug him. I hug him tightly and he does the same, "I'm just glad you're here." I tell him.

There, in his arms, being able to smell that Austin smell, and feel his warm arms around me, it made me realize that this is my home, in his arms.

He pulls away from me and then kisses me, and I get that feeling of reality being gone and all that matters is Austin. I can't help but smile in the middle of it, and he smiles too. "I love you." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." I reply.

"Now, why were you running so fast like that?" He asks me.

"Victoria made me go to some stupid hang out place." I tell him.

"Oh, so that's where you were when I showed up at your house." He says.

I nod, "Yeah, and then I couldn't stand to be there longer than two minutes so I left. But my ex Dallas was outside…" I start.

I can feel Austin tense up and he's listening to me, focused, anger about to arise in his face at any time. "And he wouldn't leave me alone, he tried to kiss me and he wouldn't let go of my arm, so I kicked him and ran away." I tell him.

His hands go into fists, "Where is he? I'll kick his"- but I interrupt him, "its fine Austin." I tell him.

"No it's not. How dare he disrespect you like that." He says.

"He was drunk. He didn't mean it really." I say.

"That's no excuse." Austin says.

"I know, but please just leave it alone." I tell him.

He nods and cools down some, so we walk back towards my house. I can't believe he's here, and I can't help but wonder how long he will be staying, but I'm too scared to ask.

"So did my parents know you were coming?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah, your aunt helped plan it." He says.

"I'll have to call her and thank her soon." I say.

When we get to the house, my parents are in the living room sitting. They smile when we walk in, and I think it might be because I have a smile on my face. Who wouldn't smile if Austin Moon was around?

"Austin will be sleeping on the couch." My father says sternly, but we all laugh at him. It's funny when he tries to be serious. But Austin nods respectfully.

"We'll let you two hang out, I'm tired anyway." My mother says, so they go upstairs to bed.

Austin and I cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie, but I don't pay attention. I watch Austin while he watches the movie. I study his face, and his reactions to parts of the movie. I can't help but think how cute and perfect he is. I really love this boy.

While he's still paying attention to the T.V I sit up and kiss him, even though he wouldn't expect it. And he didn't, but he kisses me back anyway, "What was that for?" He asks with a smile, "You being the cutest boy on earth." I tell him.

He laughs, "Whatever you say, Dawson."

We start kissing again, until I hear someone clear their throat. I pull away and look, and its Victoria standing there with a girl friend of hers, "Get a room." She says. But then she winks at me and walks away. Her friend rudely stares at Austin and then follows Victoria to their room.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute…" I say angrily.

"Aw, you're jealous. How cute." Austin says, mockingly with a smile.

"I am not." I say firmly.

"Well good, because there is no reason to be, I'm all yours." He says.

"But what about when you go home?" I ask him.

And then our conversation goes silent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, enjoy this short chapter. Also check out my new story, Don't Let Me Fall. **

**I'm pretty sad right now, because my direct tv took away nickoleoden and teen nick, so no more victorious and figure it out and big time rush for me, for now, i mean i hope for now anyway. but atleast i still have disney, i would have died! enjoy.**

The silence in the air is not pleasant, and that's how I know he's not staying long, but I knew that anyway, so I don't know why hearing it will bother me.

"No matter what happens, or where I am, you are the one that has me, has my heart." He says.

I smile and nod, "And you have my heart too." I tell him.

After a while, I let Austin go to sleep on the couch so I give him a kiss, and I go up to my room. After I change and get in bed, I can't sleep. I can't sleep knowing Austin is downstairs and that I'm wasting precious time with him upstairs, going to bed. I don't even know how long he's staying. Not being able to handle it any longer, I jump out of bed and run downstairs and when I am at the bottom of the last step I run into Austin.

I smack into his chest, and bounce off slightly, and he catches me in his arms. I can't help day dreaming about his body.

"Ally, what are you doing?" he asks, laughing.

"I was coming down to see you, and what might I add were you doing?" I ask him.

He smiles, "Coming up to see you." He says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and then hug him tightly. I feel his warm breath on my neck and it gives me goose bumps.

I let him out of my grasp, "I cannot stand being up there, when I could be spending time with you." I say.

He nods, "Yeah; who needs sleep?" He says.

We sit down on the couch, well his bed. There are blankets laying on it and a pillow. I grab a blanket it and surround myself in it and sit. Austin sits next to me and I invite him in, and wrap the side of the blanket around him. We cuddle while watching some movie I've never heard of on T.V. I didn't actually watch it really; I spent most of my time staring at Austin.

When he notices me staring at him, he smiles, "What?"

"I'm just looking at the most amazing boy on the planet." I say.

He shakes his head at me and laughs, but puts his focus back on the T.V. After a while, I can't help but drift off to sleep, and when I wake up, I'm in my bed. I sit up, slightly confused. I look at the clock at it's 11:00A.M! I freak out and jump of bed. I put some decent clothes on and go downstairs. Everyone is sitting at the table, including Austin.

"Good morning sleepy head." My mother says.

I sit down next to Austin and start devouring the pancakes. I haven't eaten much at all lately, and I was suddenly starving. I saw Victoria smile at Austin, and he nods. I guess they realize the change in me since he got here.

"So, today we're going back to your aunt's house." My father says.

I just look at him, dropping my fork. I look at Austin, whose smiling, and then to Victoria who is sharing the same expression, "But, why?" I ask, not that I'm not wondering, I'm just curious.

"Well, we came back here to bury your grandmother, and now I think we could go back to our distraction." My mother says. I look at my father and he nods.

So this means I'll still have my summer, I'll still be able to be with Austin for another month, but then I'll have to say goodbye again. I can't tell if I'm happy about this or not, but I smile big, "That's awesome." I say and eat the rest of my pancakes.

We're leaving in the morning, so after breakfast I walk upstairs and start packing. Austin comes up a few minutes later and sits on my bed, watching me, "Is something wrong?" he asks.

I just shrug and continue to grab clothes from my closet and replace them with my clothes that were still packed in my suitcase; I have some laundry to do.

"Please tell me babe." He says, and I walk over to him.

I lay my hands on his shoulders and he wraps his arms around my legs, "It's just, I'm really happy that we don't have to be apart and I'm going to have another month with you, but I don't want to have to say goodbye for the second time. It was hard enough the first time." I say and then sigh.

"Don't you think we should worry about that when the time comes and just enjoy what we have now?" He asks.

I shrug, "I guess your right." I say.

"I am," He says in a cocky voice, "So cheer up Ally." He says with a smile.

I shove him and he falls back on my bed, I crawl on top of him and right when I'm about to kiss him I say, "Fooled you." And rolled off and went back to my closet.

"You're a tease." He moans, while still laying there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this is a short chapter, and sorry i haven't posted one in a while, i am having some writer's block and i know everyone loves this story and i want to not disappoint. Here is a short chapter to keep you going.**

We're back at my Aunt's house within a day, and she is gladly accepting us back. I have never seen her happy as this and she made a bunch of food, everyone's favorite kind. So I had to eat like 3 plates of fried chicken.

When everyone's bellies are full, we sit at the table talking about a bunch of different things, and everything was fine until my mother mentioned something about when we go home, and suddenly my fried chicken didn't agree with me anymore, "Excuse me." I say fast and get up. I walk away from the table and outside to the back steps, with the ocean view.

I sit down at the bottom of them in the side and stare at the ocean. I pick up some sand and play with it, letting it fall through the cracks of my fingers. I hear someone walking towards me and they sit next to me, I smile and turn my head, already knowing who it was.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi Austin." I say back, "You alright?" He asks.

I shrug, "As okay as I can be." I tell him.

He wraps his arm around me, "Just enjoy the moments Ally, and don't focus on the future." He says and kisses me on the lips softly.

We take a walk along the beach, and I try to focus on now, instead of what's the come like Austin told me I should do. I have to do this, for me, for him, for everyone. From now on, positive Ally is here to say, until the last day I am here…

Austin and I go back home and we watch a movie with my family. It was nice, to all be together and just relax. Victoria was starting to be nice _all_ the time, yeah it was weird, but of course it was nice. Me and my parents used to have movie nights a while ago and Victoria would never be around, but she was here tonight, happily seated in between my parents. I couldn't help the smile on my face at the sight of it.

Austin leaves after the movie and I find myself actually being able to sleep, so I get a good night's sleep and in the morning I go with my aunt to a really big outdoor market, it's pretty cool with a bunch of fruits and vegetables. We spend hours there, buying a bunch of delicious vegetables to have a big salad for dinner, along with some cut of meat of course.

I bought a bunch of strawberries, they are my favorite, and I plan on helping make strawberry shortcake. And I plan on using some leftovers to make Austin pancakes some morning.

When we get home, I cut up some veggies and Victoria even helps too. Auntie tells us stories about when she was a kid and we listen politely while stealing a few pieces of carrots and tomatoes. Austin didn't come over for dinner tonight; he had a family thing he had to go too. It sucked, but I have to remind myself he has a life apart from me.

After dinner, Victoria and I decide to go for a walk on the beach, it was a really beautiful night. We walked along the shore line and talked about different things, like Victoria's life I had no idea about. How she gets really good grades but her friends call her a nerd, and that she really isn't as good with the boys as I assumed. We decided to go to the boardwalk and get some ice cream. We ran over to the amazing soft serve ice cream place, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Austin, at the ice cream window, with a girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a short chapter. I'm sorry about the long posting breaks. There's only going to be probably one or two chapters left. What do you think Austin and Ally's family is hiding?**

"Who is that little wh"- Victoria starts to say but I stop her by putting my arm up.

"Don't assume things so quickly." I say calmly.

I think of what he said earlier, about having a family thing, "It has to be a relative." I tell her.

"Don't be so naïve Ally." She says in an angry tone.

"You seriously think he would just become a liar and a cheater all the sudden?" I ask her. I have more faith in him than that.

"Well, let's find out." She says, and before I can stop her she's heading over to the ice cream stand, where the two of them are now walking towards a bench.

I run after her and she walks up to Austin and the girl and Austin's facial expression stays the same, no shock, and no guilt. But my face shows that I am sorry for my sister. "Why hello." Victoria says.

"Hey!" Austin says and walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. Now obviously if he was cheating he wouldn't have done this in front of the girl.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

"This is my cousin Stacy." Austin says and introduces us to her.

I shoot Victoria an 'I told you so' look and she frowns, "Nice to meet you!" Stacy says in a very excited tone.

"Nice to meet you too" Victoria says calmly.

"What are you guys up to?" Austin asks, "Just on a walk." I tell him.

"Oh that's cool. We were just getting some ice cream; Stacy's never been here before so I showed her around. My parents are over at the surf shop." Austin says.

"Oh." Victoria says.

"That's fun. I guess we will let you go, don't want your parents to get mad or something." I tell him. He kisses me quickly on the lips and walks away.

"Don't say it." Victoria says.

I just laugh at her and we walk back to my aunts. When we got back there, we all played a board game. It went interesting, seeing how all of us are pretty competitive, except for my Aunt, she's a peacemaker. After a whole game of monopoly, everyone was tired out, and my father won and wouldn't stop rubbing it in our faces. We decided that was enough and we all went up to bed.

The next day Austin canceled on me, he said he had more family stuff. I just think it's a little odd, because he always spent so much time over here and never had any problems, and now all of the sudden he's always with them, and when I only have a few weeks left. I'm not suspicious though, because I trust him, but I just have a weird feeling. Even my parents have been acting strangely, my father has been leaving the house early in the morning and no one has told me what he's up to.

After a week of being ditched by Austin, my patience ended. We were on the phone, and it was late at night and he was canceling on me, _again_.

"Okay Austin. I don't know what's going on, but you know that I only have one week left here, one week left to be together, and you're ditching me so much." I tell him.

"Ally, I'm not doing this on purpose. I want to be with you, I just, I can't explain it right now. It will all make sense soon." He says.

I tell him I have to go after that, for the sake of not causing an argument. I don't understand, and I just want to be with him, and now I'll be leaving soon, and it's going to end. This is what I have regretted all along.


	20. Chapter 20

Its a few days before I go home, and I've hung out with Austin a totally of like two hours lately, and it's really starting to get to me. I looked forward to this time back here, so I could spend all my time with him. I thought we were closer than this, I thought he cared about me more than this. But now I'm starting to wonder.

This morning I wake up to my cell phone ringing. I jump out of bed and snatch up my phone from the dresser, the caller I.D says Austin. "Hello?" I answer.

"Ally, I have something really special planned for us today, I'll be at the house at 1." He says.

"I don't know Austin. I don't feel like doing anything today." I say sadly. Of course I want to do something, but why should I be available to him when he wants me? He hasn't been available when I wanted him.

"Please Ally." He says in a cute whiney voice that he knows I can't say no to, I decide not to argue, "Fine." I say sternly.

"You won't regret it." He says, and with that, the conversation is over.

I set the phone back down and get dressed. I decide on a strapless yellow dress and a brown vest with matching brown boots. I brush my hair quickly, and grab my bag. I go downstairs and eat breakfast with Victoria and Auntie on the porch. We have fried eggs and bacon, and they are delicious. After a while I realize my parents aren't coming outside to join us, "Where's mom and dad?" I ask Victoria.

She shrugs and my Aunt responds, "They had a few errands today." She says.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"I have no idea." She says and puts a bowl of fresh strawberries on the table.

"Weird." I say.

Victoria nods in agreement, "What are you doing today?" She asks me.

"Austin's picking me up at 1, and he has something planned for us apparently." I say.

"It's about time that boy spends time with you." She says.

"I agree." I tell her.

I go upstairs and pace around my room, and wait for the time to come for him to pick me up. I realize how long it's been since I talked to Trish. She came to my grandma's funeral, and we haven't actually talked since then, I feel bad, so I decide to call her.

"Hey Ally." She answers.

"Hey Trish, I miss you." I tell her.

"I miss you too! How are you?" She asks me.

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, but I'm on break at my new job, I'll call you later okay?" She says.

I tell her to have fun and then we hang up. I sit down on my bed and stare out the window. This place is so beautiful, and It sucks I'm leaving it tomorrow. Sure, I love my home, but this place almost feels like home too. I hear Austin's voice downstairs, interrupting my daydream and I run downstairs.

"Hey Ally." He says.

"Hi." I say.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me.

I nod, "Sure."

We walk out together to his car and we start driving, "Where are we going?" I ask him.

He smiles, "It's a surprise."

"Ugh, I hate surprises." I moan.

"Well I hope you like this one." He says.

After about 5 minutes of driving, we pull up to a house I've never seen before. There is a moving truck outside the front of it, and Austin pulls in to the back, "What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says.

He gets out and walks over to my side and opens the door for me. We walk towards the back door and Austin stops me and grabs me by the waist, he kisses me on the list quickly and softly, "You ready?" He asks.

I nod, "Sure." I say.

He pushes me towards the door and suddenly his hands are covering my eyes, "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Just trust me." He whispers into my ear.

I hear the door open, and he guides me inside a little ways and then he stops. He uncovers my eyes and my parents are standing in front of me with a huge smile, and behind them is my old living room furniture back home.

"Surprise!" They both yell.

_What? _I think to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for the short, crappy ending, but i've had the biggest writer's block in the world on this and i'm just so thankful for all of you that have read this and reviewed and enjoyed it. Check out my two other stories that i'm still writing, Mayday and Don't Let Me Fall.**

I looked at Austin and my parents in shock, as I look around the room and all our furniture from home was in it. It all made sense now, why my father was always busy, why Austin was always ditching me for something else. They were all planning and doing this. There isn't going to be another sad goodbye between me and Austin because I'm not leaving. I'm moving here, not far from Austin's own house. And I'm never going to have to leave Austin again.

Austin and my parents' faces start to change, worried because I haven't said a word. But that's when the biggest grin appears on my face, and I jump up and down, "This is amazing!" I yell. I hug both my parents and then practically jump Austin who returns my huge smile and laughs at me.

They bring me on a tour of the house, and it's really beautiful. It's bigger and better than our now old one. It's full of windows and it's extremely cozy. Eventually Victoria and Auntie come, and yeah, they knew all about this too. I guess I was the last one to find out, but that's okay, because it was the best surprise ever.

Before I know it, we were settled in and life was better than ever. Trish was upset with my move, but she was sure to visit me as much as she could. I started going to the same school as Austin, and we've been inseparable. He promised to never keep a secret from me again, and that makes me happy. We've been dating for a while now, and he's hinting about proposing.

Victoria and I get along so great, it's like we finally are sisters for real and it feels good. And it's nice to be able to see auntie whenever I want. Let's just say, my summer started out bad, then good, then bad again, but then I realized that sometimes, life does give you a happy ending.


End file.
